An Unexpected Reunion
by LadyFoxy
Summary: SEQUEL to Perfect Stranger. After a fling five years ago, Hidan discovers he's now a father! Rated M for language and lemons. Hidan/OC
1. Hello Again

Updated Author's Note:

Hi folks, as you might or might not have known, 'An Unexpected Reunion' was deleted by the admins of FF in the purge of rated M stories but the reason they deleted mine was that I included the F word in the description. Um hello? This is Hidan's story, of course there will be vulgarity! I do believe my story is tastefully done-at least appropriate for the Rated M audience.

This story was my life and soul and it was you readers that gave me motivation to make this the first completed story I've written in my life. The deletion of it really put me in a dark place and made me question myself whether I should continue writing or not because I'm not sure if FF is going to allow me to unleash my imagination the way I want it to be. Anywhoo, here's the re-upload. Please review if you wish!

* * *

Hidan and Kakuzu walked along the streets of a small town just outside of Konoha. It was quite a lovely day-the weather was just fine and the two of them hardly argued on the way. Suddenly, Kakuzu stopped dead in his tracks. Hidan bumped into him and cussed, "Bastard! Don't just stop in the middle of the road!" But Kakuzu just stood there, stiffly. Hidan's violet eyes flickered to where his partner's cold gaze was lying upon. Kakuzu's jade pupils were fixated on a young boy, not older than six years old. It was not just some ordinary kid: the kid had silver hair and violet eyes, which was an unique combination but completely identical to Hidan.

"What the fuck is that?" Hidan yelled.

"You don't happen to have a very young brother, do you?" Kakuzu asked.

Hidan scratched his head, "Not that I think of…of course I don't, you fucking idiot!"

Kakuzu shrugged, "Then I guess there's only one answer to that." Pointing at the child as he glared at HIdan, practically growling, "You knocked some bitch up."

"Don't make shitty conclusions so fast!" Hidan scowled, angrily, "Let me talk to the kid." Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"Oi, kid! Yeah, I'm talking to you!" The young boy was playing with a dent, wooden toy sword looked up and snapped, "What the shit do you want?"

Kakuzu let out a snicker, "He even talks like you."

"It's what the 'fuck', not what the 'shit', y'little punk, get your grammar straight." Hidan corrected as he folded his arms across his chest.

"My mama doesn't let me say the 'f' word. It reminds her of daddy." The boy pointed his toy sword at Hidan, "And my mama doesn't allow me to speak to strangers like you!"

"And where is your mom?" Hidan demanded impatiently.

"You are a rude man, you should be sacrificed for the greater good! Die!" The kid hollered and charged his sword towards him.

Kakuzu's smirk was hidden perfectly beneath his mask. Of course the kid wasn't Hidan's match; Hidan easily grabbed the tip of the toy weapon and pulled it out of the boy's hand, making him burst out in angry tears, "Give it back! You…you meanie!" He began throwing his little fists at Hidan's thighs-which was where his height could reach.

"Give it!" The kid cried like a spoiled brat. The tears rolling down his soft, rosy cheeks were pissing Hidan off.

"Himaru, who are you annoying this time?" A woman's voice appeared from around the corner. Both Hidan' and Kakuzu's furrowed brows relaxed as the child's crying silenced. The woman appeared and the young boy let go of Hidan and ran towards his mother's arms, "Mama!"

The dark-haired woman patted her son's head and without looking up, she apologized sincerely, "I'm really sorry, my son's a little too loud and active." She picked up Himaru and bowed, turning to leave.

"Hiya, Sweetcheeks." Hidan grabbed her by the arm, "Long time no see."

That mesmerizing voice: deep and husky, the man who haunted her dreams for years…was here. She inhaled sharply; a slight gasp, but then quickly recollected herself, not wanting to startle Himaru. She placed him down on the ground and patted his head, "Run along now. Go home, mommy and you have unfinished business, mister!"

"But mama…" The boy glared at Hidan. He noticed that the man was making his mom uncomfortable.

"Don't make me say it again, Himaru." Her voice was stern, but Hidan could tell she was shaking.

"Okay." Her son sighed, not forgetting to snatch back his toy sword from Hidan's other hand and sticking his tongue out at him hostilely before leaving.

As soon as Himaru disappeared in the distance, Hidan yanked the woman's arm and pulled her violently towards him, causing her to crash into his chest. She yelped to protest but Hidan cut her off by growling into her ear, "I believe we have some unfinished business too." She shuddered at his words. They sounded dangerous…and sexy.

"Kakuzu, go count some money or whatever, Sweetcheeks and I here are going to have a little…reunion." Hidan said and pulled her along with him.

"H'm." Kakuzu shrugged understandingly and walked towards the opposite direction. Hidan's grip on her arm tightened as he spoke, "So…who's the little brat? Hm?"

"My son." She whimpered.

"And?" Hidan cocked an eyebrow.

"And? What do you want me to say?" Her lower lip quivered. He let go of her arm and instead squeezed her cheeks, hissing, "So who's the father?"

She closed her eyes, stating her answer coldly, "He's not yours, if you were wondering."

"Oh really?" Hidan cackled sarcastically, "Then try explaining why the fucking kid looks exactly like me."

"Don't flatter yourself." She rolled her eyes, shooting him a death glare, "You don't deserve to be his father, you simply…provided your sperm."

"So I AM the little fucker's dad!" Hidan exclaimed, "-" he wanted to call her by the name but realized he didn't even know it, "Er…what's your name again, Sweetcheeks?"

She snorted. "Oh wow, you finally bothered to ask." He shot her an annoyed look, urging her to answer his question.

"Kiyomi."She mumbled, punching his arm, "And don't you dare degrade my son with your foul mouth!"

"He's got a potty mouth too." Hidan frowned, then his voice became dead-serious, "Kiyomi, I do remember me telling you the exact words, 'suck me dry'. What didn't you understand?"

Her face turned bright red as he mentioned that night and those…dirty things he made her do. "I did do that." She licked her lips nervously, "However other than that- we still had sex that night. A lot of sex…so don't blame me for getting pregnant! You…you were the one who was on heat!"

"Psh." It was Hidan's turn to snort, "Don't say it like I was the only one enjoying that night of fucking. You were screaming pretty loud too."

She slapped him right across his devilishly handsome face, instantly leaving a red mark, "Fuck you!"

"Sure," He tasted blood in his mouth, and smirked, "You would like that, wouldn't you? I don't mind helping you remember the pleasures we had that night."

"Stop mentioning that goddamned night!" She screamed, backing away from him, pointing her index finger at him, "Stay away from me and my son."

"I'm afraid that's not gonna work, Sweetcheeks." Hidan licked his lips, "And you do remember the lesson I taught you…the more it hurts, the better. Come on, you want to slap me again? I won't mind. Or we can have another mind-blowing session of fucking. You can choose."

She raised her hand to slap him once again but before her palm landed on his face, he had grabbed her wrist and pulled her over, crashing his lips over hers, bruising her instantly. Her protests were muffled as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

To both of their surprise, she managed to have the strength to push him away, her face flustered as she panted, "Don't ever do that again."

"Then I can do this?" His hand snaked up behind her and under her top, stroking the small of her back, which her twitch.

"Don't." She bit her lower lip, "We're on the street."

"Who gives a fuck?" He rolled his eyes, his other hand squeezing her breast above her clothing. A moan escaped from her lips. Her body was betraying her in the worst way ever.

Hidan took advantage of this: he slammed her against the rock wall and dipped down to bite her collarbone. She groaned in anticipation.

"I knew that was your sensitive spot." He smirked, "But then again, women like everything I do to them." His words cut her mentally.

So he had been having sex with other woman, just like he did years ago with her? Her heart twitched at the thought. She didn't love him or anything…it was only because he was the first and only man she had slept with and the father of her son, but hearing his words made her feel cheap and puny. Right?

"Please stop this." She trembled. He rubbed his thumbs on her erect nipples beneath her top, "Why? You like it."

"Don't." She closed her eyes, "It's not like we're in a relationship or anything, just let me go."

"And that's the reason why we're doing this," He explained, separating her legs with his knee. He tugged on the hem of her dress and it fell down her waist to her thighs. Out of nowhere, he whipped out a kunai and cut the hem of her panties, "No strings attached."

"Hidan, please, no." She shook her head as she saw him unleash his lustful erection.

"Yes, Sweetcheeks. I want to fuck you, right here, right now." He growled, his voice low. A muffled protest came from her throat but she let in, "Do…whatever you want."

"Don't mind if I do." Hidan smirked at her obedience, entering her almost instantly.

"Ahh, I missed the tightness of you." He threw back his head as he pumped aggressively into her, making her bite her lip until it bled.

"Don't want you to hurt yourself." He stuck a finger into her mouth and twirled at her tongue, "You can bite me, I'll just enjoy it more."Her natural reaction was to suck on it, which also made her moans inaudible.

"Sucking sometime's better than biting, huh?" Hidan laughed, lifting her legs so they were wrapped tightly around his waist so he was deeper into her, "I want to fuck you through this wall but you'd probably die. I'm restraining myself." He grunted. She shuddered at the thought of being fucked to death. That would be…painful. But pain and pleasure equaled each other to Hidan.

It began to rain. There was lightning and she had to wrap her arms around his neck to seek comfort. Raindrops fell madly onto the both of them. Others were busy running away to hide from the rain, too busy to notice the two tangled bodies in the alley.

She was shaking at the cold and at his deep thrusts. "How fucking disappointing!" Hidan yelled, exiting her body and making her moan in agreement.

"No worries." He smirked, taking off his cloak and throwing it around her body, exposing his own chest in the rain, "We'll go somewhere else with a roof to fuck." She winced at the word 'fuck'. She hated it. Why couldn't he say things in a more polite, conservative way? Like have sex or make love. But there wasn't love with Hidan, just outrageously raw fucking.

He brought her to a cheap hotel-well, at least they could hide from the rain. He basically, threw the money at the manager's face, hollered and entered the first empty room he kicked open. Throwing her onto the bed merciless, he crawled upon her and tore open his Akatsuki cloak which she was wearing.

"You look sexy when you're wet." He murmured, licking the rain off her face, "I wonder if it's not the rain that got your pussy wet."

She groaned at his crude, sexual words, burying her head into his shoulder, "Stop teasing me, Hidan."

"Aww, shy now, Sweetcheeks?" He snickered, lifting her chin up, forcing her to look into his violet eyes. Her face was flustered and breathing hard, her lips slightly apart.

"So…fucking sexy." He toyed with her breasts, tweaking her nipples, softly and roughly. She wiggled beneath him, letting out satisfied sighs.

"Mmm." Hidan sniffed at the smell of roses from her hair, "You smell just like before."

He entered a finger into her, making her jerk up to his touch, "So wet and tight, just like before, too. Tell me," He pulled out his finger and licked on it, "How long haven't you fucked men?"

"I-" She grasped onto the sheets, "Hidan, I-"

"Hmm?" He stripe down his boxers and exposed his erect cock, rubbing it against her clit, "Just how long haven't you been touched?"

"Since…" She shut her eyes close, "Since you left that night."

"No shit!" He cackled, "Aren't you loyal to your first!" He was still playing around with her sensitive nub, doing everything but entering her.

"Hidan," She sighed, "Please."

"Tell me what you want, Kiyomi." He growled huskily.

She trembled as she heard him say her name, gulping, "I want you."

"Want me to what?" He asked, teasingly.

"I want you to…" She flushed red, "Take me."

"Not the choice of word I'd use." He clicked his tongue, "C'mon, I think you know."

"Fuck me, please." She pleaded shamelessly.

"Gladly." He thrust into her, running his hands from her cheeks to her neck, then her breasts and down to her stomach, "You sure don't' look like you gave birth."

She hated how intensly he was staring at her body, "Hidan-danna…"

"Damn I just love when you call me that, Sweetcheeks." He smirked, grinding his hips to hers. She tossed and turned her head on the pillow, panting as his sweat-or was it raindrops(?) trickled down his forehead. She reached for his face and ran her fingers along the contours of his handsome face. Her gentle action made him quicken his pace. The both of them knew they were reaching their orgasms. His grunts were loud and her sighs sharp.

Her hips jerked up from the bed and her toes curled up as she hit her climax, "Hidan!" She screamed, digging her nails into his back. "Ahh, fuck, Sweetcheeks!" He yelled in approval. The two of them collapsed back onto the bed together. They cuddled for a little while; Hidan fingers drew circles on her back and waist and Kiyomi rested her head upon his shoulder, her hands stroking his chest. The two of them shared the awkward yet intimate moment with silence.

"Do you want to meet him? Your son?" She asked, sitting up, interrupting the quietness.

"What's his name again?"

"Himaru."

"Did you name him after me?" Hidan asked with a smirk.

She looked down, blushing madly, "There wasn't any other name I could think of…"

He leaned over and nibbled her on the shoulder, "I like it."

"Hmm?"

"I liked the sex." He lied.

"Oh." She nodded, but knew exactly what he was talking about. He was glad she named their son after him. "Me too."

"Let's go see him, I'm fucking starving." He threw her her clothes and began dressing.

"Okay." She tried to get off the bed but she was feeling sore all over. She collapsed awkwardly down on the bed with a groan. Hidan rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style, "I guess I have to carry you." She blushed even harder.

"It's not like I love you or anything." Hidan added.

"I know." She nodded, letting him carry her home.

Of course she knew. There is no meaning of love to Hidan. Even though she secretly wished he understood what it was. Or even be capable of feeling it.

Kiyomi opened the front door to find Himaru standing in the hallway, "Hi mama!" He beamed.

"Hi, little fuc-" Hidan waved but Kyomi's hand clapped over his mouth, "Hi, Himaru."

She gave her son a nervous grin, dipping down to kiss him on the forehead, "Were you a good boy?"

"Mmhm." Himaru nodded, shooting weird glances at Hidan, "What's the meanie doing here?"

"This is Uncle Hidan." Kiyomi introduced, pointing at him, "He came here all the way from Yungakure to visit us."

"I didn't know we have an uncle." Himaru scratched his head, "Mama, who is he? You are lying." "Himaru…" His mother's face was pale: she couldn't possibly tell her son that this…foul-mouthed, sex-crazed masochist was his father!

Hidan was a step faster, "Listen up you little shit, I'm your dad."

"Hidan!" She exclaimed, grabbing his wrist, digging her nails into his skin, laughing awkwardly.

Himaru's eyes were now wide open in surprise, "-what?" His lips trembled, tears began increasing in his dark lavender eyes.

"Y'heard me." Hidan shrugged, "Believe it or not."

"Daddy!" He ran to Hidan, wrapping his small hands around his waist, the child's tears wet his top. Hidan brushed him away, "Er…don't cry, I hate it."

With snot running down his nose, Himaru sniffled, "Okay, daddy."

Not being able to handle the whole 'father-and-son' reunion, Kiyomi took a deep breath, forcing a smile, "I'll go get dinner ready."

"Go do that, Sweetcheeks." Hidan waved her away, squinting his eyes at Himaru, "We have some catching up to do too."

"You really are my daddy, right?" Himaru tugged at Hidan's sleeve.

"Uh, yeah, since I came in your mother."

"Come in mama? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I came in your mother's house." Hidan muttered, not wanting to tell him what he actually meant.

"I was born because you visited mama?" Himaru kicked his little feet under the table.

"Yeah, something like that." Hidan played around with his Jashin pendant.

"What's that?" Himaru piped, pointing at the necklace with the Jashinism symbol.

"A pendant. The symbol is Jashin-sama and his-" He explained then rolled his eyes, "You wouldn't understand anyways."

"It's so cool." Himaru blinked. The kid was taking very much interest in the thing. His innocent violet eyes were making him uncomfortable.

"Uh, you want one?" Hidan asked, fidgeting around in his waist pocket, pulling out an identical pendant, dangling it in the air.

"Yes!" Himaru bobbed his head up and down in excitement. Hidan passed it over to him and the child put it around his neck happily, "Yay, thank you daddy!"

"Whatever." Hidan closed his eyes.

"I'm so glad I got to meet you." His son's voice sounded merry.

"Oh yeah? Aren't you mad at me for not being home?"

"Nuh, uh!" Himaru shook his head, "Mama told me you were dead."  
Hidan burst out laughing. _Oh, the irony._

"But you're alive!" The boy clapped his hands, "But you make mama sad and angry."

"How?"

"You keep saying the 'f' word and it makes her think of daddy."

"I am your dad."

"Daddy and mommies are supposed to love each other and marry. My friends all have mama and daddies. They laugh at me sometimes." The disappointment on his son's face made Hidan feel sympathy._ A little._

"You want me to go kick their little sorry asses?" He asked.

"See? You are mean, no wonder you make mama sad."

Hidan pushed himself up from the table, striding towards Himaru but accidentally stubbed his toe on a sharp edge, "Fuck!" He yelled. It felt good, but he didn't want to be bad influence on letting Himaru think pain is pleasure. Not yet.

"You said the forbidden word!" Himaru gasped, "Mama will kick you out."

"What?" Hidan snapped, "Your mom just loves it when I do that to her."

"Do what?" The boy tilted his head, asking curiously.

"Uh…nothing." Hidan muttered, ruffling the boy's hair, "You are annoying the hell out of me, kiddo." His son stuck his tongue out at him.

"What's with the racket?" Kiyomi reentered the room, placing plates of freshly cooked rice, pork and vegetables onto the dining table.

"He said the 'f' word." The young boy announced. Kiyomi scowled at Hidan.

"What? You tattle-telling little-" Hidan cracked his knuckles as he saw the triumphant look on his son's face.

"Hidan." She shook her head, wiping her hands on her apron, "He's only six."

"The brat is practically a son of a bit-" He bit his tongue as he saw the hurt look on her face.

"Let's start dinner, alright?" She suggested, pulling out a chair, not looking anywhere in Hidan's direction. She scooped some beef curry and steamed veggies onto Himaru's plate. The boy didn't understand the tension between his parents and complained, "Mama, I don't want broccoli."

She frowned, annoyed. "Himaru, I told you to pretend that it's a little tree. It's healthy for you."

"I don't want to." Himaru pouted, playing around his food with his fork.

Hidan slammed his fist onto the table, "Just eat it and listen to what your mom says."

Himaru quickly stuffed the food into his mouth, chewing on it madly, "Sorry, daddy."

It was then when she saw the Jashin pendant hanging loosely around her son's neck.

Hot tears were increasing in Kiyomi's eyes. She didn't want him calling Hidan, 'daddy', nor did she want Hidan to convert Himaru into his Jashin religion. Himaru was already like a smaller, more-innocent version of Hidan. It sometimes broke her heart to see them so alike.

The family ate dinner awkwardly without saying a word.

Hidan had to admit that her cooking wasn't bad at all, in fact it was really good. She had roasted ribs, which were coincidentally his favorite. He opened his mouth, wanting to compliment her but she stood up rudely, collecting all the empty plates on the table. Hastily, she entered the kitchen and placed the plates carelessly into the sink and turning on the tab of water. She was scrubbing the dishes angrily as Hidan walked up behind her, whispering into her ear, "I'm sorry about what I said before, Sweetcheeks."

She spun around as he continued, "I didn't mean to say that." Tears were on her cheeks as she chewed on her lip, glaring at him. "Are you going to say you forgive me?" Hidan laughed, scratching his neck uncomfortably, not knowing how to apologize.

A weird laugh came out between the jet black haired beauty's lips, making him cock an eyebrow, "Err…Sweetcheeks?"

She punched him in the chest, "Don't give your crazy religion crap to my son! He's only six! Don't build up his hope that his father actually cares for him, because both you and I know you don't!"

Hidan clutched her wrist tightly, almost snapping it, "Don't you dare insult Jashin-sama." She gritted her teeth, but didn't dare talk back to him.

"I simply gave the kid the pendant because he said it was cool." He explained, slapping her cheeks nonchantly, "The boy's got my dirty mouth but your annoying tears. And you're right, I don't give a fuck about him nor you."

Kiyomi choked back a sob, kicking herself mentally for actually having a mere thought that he might settle down with them. How naïve; just like she was six years ago for sleeping with him.

He let go of her, making her fall to the kitchen floor. She was pathetic.

Hidan swaggered out the kitchen, looking for his son. He found Himaru playing with a ball in the backyard by himself, unaware of the argument that took place in the kitchen between his parents.

"Hi, daddy!" Himaru waved, throwing the ball at him, "Play catch with me."

Hidan caught the ball and walked over to him, towering over him, "Nah, I can't play."

"I can teach you, it's easy…" Himaru threw out his arms, "You just pass it to me."

"I mean I can't play. With you." Hidan sighed.

"Why?"

"I have to go." The taller silver-haired stated.

"But you just came-"

"I'm sorry, kiddo." Hidan patted his head.

The child's face twitched, but then a small smile reappeared on his face, "I'm not going to cry, daddy."

"Good."

"I'll be strong for me and mama." Himaru put his hand on his hips.

Hidan turned on his heels.

"But you are going to visit, right?" The kid's voice was eager.

He shrugged, "Whatever. Bye, kiddo." He went back into the house, where he was face to face with Kiyomi. She had wiped away her tears and a sullen, sick look on her face.

"I guess I'll come around, Sweetcheeks." was what Hidan said before he left.

She didn't expect him to; but at least he knew her name this time.

That was enough.

* * *

Reviews would be very much appreciated :)


	2. A Drunken Visit

Three months later-

Around eleven o'clock in the night, there was loud bangs on the door of Kiyomi's house. Startled from her sleep, Kiyomi hurried out of the bedroom, wondering whoever would visit her at such a late time!

To her dismay, when she got to the living room, she was picked up by strong arms and pulled into one's chest. She wanted to shriek, but was silenced by a palm over her mouth. The intruder nuzzled at her neck. The strong odour of alcohol filled her nostrils as she kicked her legs madly, wanting to shake him off. Tears streamed down her cheeks in terror. She was going to be raped by a drunken man right in her living room where her son was sleeping in the next room and-

"Sweetcheeks." It was Hidan. His hot breath was against her ear.

"Hh-Hidan!" Her eyes widened.

He let go of her, grinning goofily, "Good evening!"

She didn't know if she should laugh, to be pissed off or cry: "What are you doing here?"

"What?" He exclaimed, "I'm not allowed to drop by?"

"Keep your voice down." She hissed, "Himaru's sleeping."

"Whatever." He waved his hand carelessly, staggering around the living room.

"You're drunk." She stated sternly, "Why don't you sit down."

He shrugged, allowing her to take him by the arm and guide him to the sofa.

"I'll go get you some water." She whispered, turning on her heels, but was instead grabbed by the waist and pulled down by Hidan onto his lap.

"I don't want water," He brushed his face against the nape of her neck, "I want you."

"Hidan." She pushed her hands against his strong chest, wanting to stand up, "No."

"You always say no, Yuri-chan!" He mumbled, one of his hands groping her, "But you know you want me." Hearing him call her by some other woman's name made her body stiffen up. He touched her all over; his hand was now lifting up her night gown and rubbing her bare thighs.

"Hidan." She warned again, trying to push away his evil hands.

"Yuri-chan." He growled, pulling down her panties, "Stop struggling."

"I'm not…" She whimpered, her teardrops falling onto his hands, "I'm not…just let go, please."

He shoved two fingers into her, making her let out a rather loud groan. She instantly bit her lip to silence herself: she didn't want her son to be woken…like this.

"So wet already. You always love playing the 'no' game!" Hidan chuckled, "No, no, no," he mimicked in a girly tone, "But you always end up begging for more in bed, ain't I right,"

"Hidan!" She wailed in humiliation, slapping him sharply across the cheek. He mumbled in gibberish and stopped his actions, sinking back into the sofa.

She pulled up her clothes, lifted him up with all her strength and managed to place him onto the bed in her room.

Kiyomi stared at his drunk, handsome face and listened to him snore. She shook her head wistfully, "What am I ever going to do with you?"

_She wondered who 'Yuri-chan' was to him…_

Sleep did not come for her that night.

* * *

Around ten in the morning, Hidan woke up. The first sight he opened his eyes were Kiyomi's glum face and Himaru's wide smile.

"Daddy's awake!" He leaped onto the bed, tackling his father, throwing his arms around him, "Hi daddy! Good morning!"

Why the hell was his son like the hyperactive Tobi? Hidan wondered.

"Ugh, get off, kiddo." Hidan groaned, pulling the boy's hand away but ruffled his hair. He turned to look at Kiyomi with a grin, "Morning, sweetcheeks."

She looked away from him, saying coldly, "Breakfast's ready."

"I'm starving! Daddy, I'll beat you to the table!" Himaru jumped off the bed and hurried outside.

Kiyomi turned to leave as well. Hidan was faster though, as he reached for her wrists, which were lightly bruised, clearly from last night. She winced.

"There was no 'Yuri-chan', ever." He whispered into her ear, "I was just teasing. Of course I knew it was you." Her eyes widened as her face heated up. Shooting him a puzzled look, she pulled herself away from him, "I don't care."

"Someone's jealous." He smirked, snaking his arm around her waist. She scowled in annoyance, smacking his hand away and stomped out the room.

"Touchy, touchy." Hidan laughed to himself. _Oh women._

Breakfast was silent until Kiyomi's gasp: she had accidentally spilled a cup of tea on her dress. "Darn." she muttered. Himaru passed her a napkin to wipe it with. "Thank you, honey." She smiled appreciatively at her son.

"Good thing the tea's not hot." Hidan said, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Shall we?" Kiyomi asked, scooping a bowl of rice for Himaru, then Hidan.

"Thanks, sweetcheeks." He literally finished his meal in one big swallow. His son stared at him in awe, "Daddy, you might choke."

"Please. If your mom doesn't choke, I won't choke." He waved his hand dramatically.

Why would she choke? Wait, he wasn't referring to blowjobs in front of their son, was he?

She blushed, embarrassingly. Hidan shot her a smug smile.

_He was. What kind of father was he?_

She cleared her throat, "Hidan, you shouldn't teach your son that. Himaru, the food won't digest if you eat like daddy, understand? Chew before you swallow."

The six year-old nodded, chewing on a piece of pork as long as he could. Kiyomi let out a small giggle at how obedient her son was.

Hidan looked at his son then her. Her eyes were focused on Himaru, written with motherly love.

He scratched his arm, feeling uncomfortable. Glancing at the woman, his eyes trailed down to her collarbone, then a small exposed part of her chest from her lightly-wrinkled nightgown.

_Oh goody. He had an idea._

"Wanna go fuck?" He whispered sexily into her ear, as well as blowing hot air. She shuddered at his offer and looked down at her lap."Hmm?" Hidan urged, placing his hand on her leg. This made her squirm in her chair. "Sweetcheeks, I'm asking you a question." He growled with the merest hint of seduction.

She eyed him with a hint of irritation, "Don't."

"Don't what?" He smirked, his fingers trailing up to the already damp spot between her quivering legs. Hidan clucked his tongue in amusement, "It's all wet."

"Hidan!" Kiyomi slammed her fist on the table, "How dare you-"

"Mama?" Himaru was stunned as his mother raised her voice at his father.

Hidan shrugging innocently, "I said your dress is all wet from the tea you spilled."

She gritted her teeth, her face flustered, "NO."

"Fine, your loss." Hidan retreated his fingers from her and under the table. Instead, he licked at them. Her face grew extremely hot at his erotic gesture. "Yum. Thanks for the breakfast." He stood up abruptly from the table.

She felt herself throbbing in anticipation. _Physically and mentally._

She wanted him to touch her, she did.

She quickly stood up as well, pulling at his sleeve, "Wait."

His violet eyes flickered. _Ohh, she couldn't resist._

"Let's go then." He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the house.

"Mama, daddy, where you going?" Himaru yelled behind them.

"Out!" Hidan yelled back, carelessly.


	3. Moments of Care & Fear

As soon as they hastily checked into a hotel and slammed their hotel room door shut, Hidan pinned Kiyomi against the wall and attacked her with a rough kiss.

"Fuck, I missed you, sweetcheeks." He murmured.

Her eyes lightened up, "You did?"

"And these too." He cupped her breasts and gave them firm squeezes.

Disappoint raced through her face for a mere second. _What did she expect?_

"Did you cry when I was gone?" Hidan asked, leaving butterfly kisses along her face and jaw line.

"N-no." She shook her head, reached for his neck as she pulled him closer for a kiss.

He licked her bottom lip, "Good. Because I hate when people cry."

"I know." She forced a smile.

She couldn't believe how fast he had undressed both her and himself. "Ready?" He asked. Before she could even answer, he slid his manhood deeply into her already.

"Hidan," She gasped, digging her nails deeply into his back. Her action made him moan in enjoyment. She wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him enter her even deeper.

He grinned at her in appreciation, "Sweetcheeks, you just know how to turn people on." She kissed and nibbled on his chest as her answer.

"Those are gonna make hickeys." Hidan smirked in amusement.

"You better…" She moaned, "Ahhmm, you better not walk around bare-chested at home, then."

"Why," He slowed down his thrusts, "You don't want to give you son a sex ed lesson?"

"Hidan-danna…" She blushed. He chuckled evilly, licking her on the cheek.

Their bodies rocked toward each others in a rhythmic beat, both of their breaths becoming airy and heavy at the same time. Sweat slid down from his temples to her chest. He traced his fingers along her curves then all of a sudden grabbed her tightly by the waist and bucked into her warmth flesh even harder.

"Hidan-!" She screamed as he collapsed on her, both trying to catch their breaths from their intense climax.

He panted for a little while, and then lay down next to her, sinking into the mattress.

"That was some good fucking, I would say." He said without looking at her.

"H'm." She mumbled in agreement. Her body was still trembling from her orgasm. To her surprise, he pulled her in for an embrace, placing a thigh over her leg possessively and pushed her face towards his chest.

"It's not like I love you or anything." Hidan muttered as he held her closely against him. She closed her eyes, "I know. That's the second time you've told me that."

"H'm, good to know." He yawned.

Light snores soon came from him. She listened to his heartbeat…which was eerily comforting and gave her security. She murmured an "I love you" before drifting off to sleep. She knew she couldn't love him, because he wasn't capable of it, but she cherished every single moment she could share with him.

Hidan was the first to wake up. He groaned, sitting up slowly from the bed, noticing the dark-haired beauty fastened asleep against him.

His lips curved up as he tucked a strand of hair behind her eye and listened to her soft breathing. He studied the delicate features of her face; her perfectly arched brows, curly eyelashes, button nose and those pouty, pink lips. He licked his lips unconsciously, feeling himself getting hard. She was irresistible…

He stroked his thumb gently against her cheek, tenderness in his eyes no one could see.

She let out a small whimper, "Hidan-danna." He stopped, but she turned her head the other way. She was just stirring in her sleep.

He continued to caress her softly until Jashin-knows-when, her chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. Hidan quickly pulled his hand away from her, "You're finally awake." He got off the bed impatiently, throwing her clothes at her, "We're leaving."

"Okay." She quickly put on her dress, "I'm sorry I let you wait."

He clicked his tongue, shrugging, "Whatever."

Kiyomi hurried behind him as they walked back to her house. They found Himaru sitting on the ground and tears stains on his shirt as they opened the door.

"Himaru!" She hurried over to him, cupping his face, "What's wrong, honey?"

He hicupped, "I thought…I thought you and daddy hated me! And left me…alone!"

"We would never do that!" She exclaimed, taking her son into her arms, rocking him back and forth softly.

"Daddy left us." The boy pouted, glaring up at his father, who was shooting a death glare back.

"Then do you call this?" Hidan threw out his arms, "I'm here!"

"You are the worst daddy ever!" Himaru broke away from his mother's embrace, running towards Hidan, throwing his little fists at him, "You don't know how sad you left mama and me! I want to protect her, but she cries everyday and that makes me angry because I don't know what to do! Other men want to marry her, but I told them that my daddy was alive and will kick their butts if they come near mama…Daddy, why aren't you ever home?"

Hidan was slightly startled by his words, "Uh, sweetcheeks? Did you lie to me?"

Kiyomi's face went pale, "About…what?"

"Not crying." He said in a deep voice.

"I-I didn't cry every day." She insisted, "It's not because of you, anyway."

"Himaru," Hidan said. His son looked up at him, stopping his fists of fury. His wide violet eyes blinked curiously.

"Exactly how many guys were hitting on your mommy?"

"Like…four." His son answered, "But mama loves you so she won't marry them."

"Himaru!" She wailed, almost desperately.

"What? Mama, you told me you love daddy." Himaru tilted his head, confused at his mother's suggestion. Kiyomi's brown eyes darted from her son to Hidan's, which were now intensely staring at hers.

"Sweetcheeks…" Hidan sighed, shaking his head sympathetically, "I told you-"

"I know!" She snapped, standing up, "Do you actually believe what he is saying? He's only six!"

"But-but mama!" Himaru pouted, folding his arms across his chest, "I'm not lying, you told me not to lie. Mama's the one who's lying!"

"Would you like to elaborate on that? Hmm?" Hidan sneered at her.

Kiyomi cleared her throat awkwardly, "I do have some…affection towards you, but not…love."

"Affection?" He smirked, "As in what, exactly? What do _you_ see in me, sweetcheeks?"

She stared down at the floor, her hands curling up into fists, trembling as she replied, "You have rather admirable skills in bed."

"In bed?" Himaru repeated after her. _Was there a sport on bed he didn't know?_

Hidan burst out laughing, "Wow, I never expected you to say that!" Then his face twitched in anger, taking a step forward so they were nose to nose, "So you mean you used me for your own pleasure. Is that right, sweetcheeks?"

"As did you." She turned away from him, frowning in annoyance.

"What was that?" He grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him.

She glared into his deep, violet eyes, "You did the same thing to me when I was eighteen and got me pregnant, just to satisfy your own sexual needs. I raised Himaru, not you. You never went through any pain in your life; hell, you _enjoy_ pain. But that's just physical pain, Hidan, not heartaches."

"My damn heart tingles when I stab myself in the heart!" He retorted.

She laughed bitterly, "Tingles? Sure you do. You'll never understand. You're just a…zombie. You don't understand how-"

"Don't give me your women lecture bullshit." He rolled his eyes.

Himaru gasped loudly, "Daddy, don't talk to mama like that!"

"Shut up, kid, this is between your mom and me!" He barked.

"Don't yell at him like that." Kiyomi scolded, "If you want to take your anger out on someone, do that to me."

"You would love that, wouldn't you?" Hidan mocked, yanking her by the hair, "Sure, why not, sweetcheeks?" He pulled her into the master bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"Mama!" Himaru screamed, pounding his little hands on the door, "Daddy, don't hurt mama!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan hollered. The child's screams and fists stopped instantly.

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun. **

**I've taken some advice from some reviewers, so Kakuzu will make another appearance(much bigger role) in a chapter that's coming up soon, so look out for that! Either ways, I hoped you guys liked it so far…since it was a rather crappy chapter, but I promise things will get better.**

**Reviews would be amazing :) **


	4. Mood Swings & A Sushi Showdown!

Author's Note:

I'm aware that this story has too many lemons, so this chapter is going to be the last smut scene in a little while (of course, there is still Hidan's colorful language and horny mind). Other than that, please do enjoy!

* * *

He threw her onto the bed like a rag doll, his eyes full of malicious intentions. She tried to crawl away from him, but was just to be yanked back, landing hard onto the mattress once again.

She inhaled sharply as she heard and felt the fabrics on her body get torn apart. "No!" She pleaded, trying to cover herself up. She didn't want to have sex with him like this-

"Drop the act, you lying bitch!" Hidan rolled his eyes, reaching his hands to squeeze her round breasts with no mercy, "You just love it rough."

She looked away uncomfortably as he dipped down to suckle on her erect rose buds. The wet slurping sound of his tongue on her soft skin was disgusting her. He bit her harshly, on the neck, then her collarbone, then her breasts…leaving bite marks down to her stomach.

The thing she hated the most was her body was actually turned on by his ruthless actions, the physical pain he was causing her. _What the hell?_

His eyes shot up to meet hers, his chin smeared with her blood, "Like it so far, slut?"

Pain rose in her chest as she heard him call her unbearable names and taunted her.

She shut her eyes close and shook her head crazily. Hidan smirked evilly, "You don't want to answer? Oh, I'll let you answer me, loud and clear."

He tore her panties into shreds within seconds and brushed his thumb against her sensitive clit.

"Ahhmm." A moan escaped from between her lips

"You were practically begging for me this morning, I wonder why the drastic change."

She glared at him, "You think I don't know you caressed my face while I slept? I wonder why the mood swing?" She regretted talking back to him the instant the words slipped out her mouth.

Angrily, Hidan shoved two fingers into her, making her squirm under both the pain and pleasure.

She bit her lips until they bled. She didn't care how loud she was in hotels messing around with him, she did not want to be bad influence to Himaru.

"Scream out loud, I don't care. You can let our son hear how much fun we're having." He quickened his pumping of fingers. Not being able to handle the wicked magic his digits were bringing to her, she thrashed awkwardly, trying to resist the wave of ecstasy.

"See how much of a slut you are?" He asked, pulling out his fingers and shoving them into her mouth, "Taste your own fucking cum. Just with a few fingers, and you came! Don't act like I used you that first time we fucked, you loved it, every second of it, slut."

She shut her eyes close, wanting to shut off her mind and body from his harsh words and gestures.

His index finger twirled around her tongue unpityingly. She knew he wanted her to bite him in defense, but she wasn't going to give it up to him so easily.

"No tears this time, hm?" He mocked, giving her cheeks each a smack with his other unoccupied hand. "Time for me to get some." He whispered licentiously, pulling her up and shoving her face towards his rigid shaft, "Suck my cock." He demanded, "And don't bother biting, 'cause you know I'll still enjoy it."

Her face scrunched in disgust, her eyes were forced to stare at his manhood. Shaking her head, she refused to do so. She didn't open her mouth, which ticked Hidan off even more. He pinched her nose, cutting off her air. She held her breath until she felt like passing out-she opened her mouth, trying to gasp for air-and that was when he pushed himself right between her lovely lips. Hidan grabbed her by the hair and forced her to bob her head while she blew him off.

"Oh fuck, yeah…" He groaned and rolled his eyes back, thrusting his hips towards her sore mouth.

"Swallow all of me." He growled as he came in her mouth. He released his white, sticky fluid between her lips and a few stray drops splattered on her cheeks and chin. She tried to blink back tears of humiliation as he tilted her chin up, forcing her to gulp down his load of raged lust.

He pushed her down onto the mattress, placed her legs onto his shoulders and entered her; fucking her senselessly. She didn't make a sound, no matter how hard he tried to send her off the edge. The pillow was wet from the amount of tears she shed, it was like a waterfall, fat droplets of tears kept rolling down her hurt, almond round eyes. Her hand grasped tightly onto the bedsheet as her other hand clasped over her own mouth.

He snickered as he knew she was coming, no matter how hard she was trying to resist him. He jammed deeply into her almost deranged, sending her waves of torturous ecstasy. She let out a piercing scream as she was torn apart by pain and pleasure.

"Jashin-sama!" He yelled out loud as he reached his own climax. He rode out his orgasm, panting hardly. She whimpered weakly as he collapsed on top of her, his heavy breathing against her ear, "That's what you get for lying, sweetcheeks." She was too exhausted and humiliated to answer. She just turned her face away from him, closing her eyes.

Exhaling, Hidan pulled up the blanket to cover her naked body, leaving her there in the state she was in six years ago.

* * *

Hidan swung open the door, seeing his young son sitting by the door, rocking back and forth, suckling at his thumb, tear stains on his face.

"Kid," He said. Himaru didn't reply. "Oi, kid!" He kicked the boy gently.

His son's eyes shot up in terror, "Don't hurt me, daddy!"

Hidan's tone softened, "I'm not going to hurt you. Let's go get dinner."

Shock was the only thing on the child's face, "-what?"

"I'm starving." Hidan stated, reaching out a hand for the kid.

"But mama's-"

"She's just tired." The older albino explained, pulling the kid up from the ground, "Let's go."

"Are you sure you didn't kill my mama?" Himaru asked, trying to peek behind the door.

"No." Hidan blocked him by the doorway, "Let's go."

"Okay." Himaru nodded.

"What's good around here?" Hidan lowered his head and asked his son, "You know this shithole better than I do, right?"

Holding tightly on his father's hand, Himaru pointed ahead, "Follow me, daddy!"

"Hi, Himaru!" The owner greeted him with a ruffle on his head as they entered a restaurant.

"Hi Uncle Keita!" Himaru waved, climbing up on the stool.

"Where's your mother?" Keita asked.

"She's sick." Himaru pouted, kicking his feet under the table, gesturing towards Hidan to take a seat.

"Oh dear," Keita muttered, "I'll have to bring her flowers and a get well card tomorrow."

"No need for that." Hidan snorted, pulling out a chair and sitting down across from his son.

"And may I ask who you are?" The owner cocked an eyebrow, eyeing Hidan up and down.

"I'm the kid's fuckin' dad, who the fuck are you?"

Keita, the restaurant owner stared at the foul-mouthed albino in disbelief. Sure, the two of them looked identical, but the tender, pure, always-polite Kiyomi would never sleep with such a crude man!

"You got a problem with that?" Hidan sneered, pissed off at the look the restaurant owner was giving him. Keita shook his head, laughing awkwardly, "No, no. what can I get you today?"

"Sushi, sushi!" Himaru cheered enthusiastically, drumming his fingers on the edge of the table. Hidan glared at his hyper son, kicking his limb under the table.

"Daddy, it's so good, you should try some!"Himaru grinned, enduring the pain.

He sighed, "Fine, bring on eight plates of some damn sushi."

"Eight!" Himaru exclaimed, clapping, "Thank you, daddy! Mama only lets me eat two every time."

"They're for me." Hidan explained. The boy's head hung low dramatically.

The disappointment he caused the minor made him feel jittery, "Uhh…just kidding."

His son's face lightened up again, "Okay! Thanks daddy!"

"Whatever." Hidan drank down a cup of tea. His son studied his every move with his huge lavender eyes.

"Why do you call this restaurant's owner 'uncle', Himaru?" He asked.

Himaru looked to his left and right, making sure no one was listening, "Uncle Keita actually has a crush on mama."

"So he does." Hidan nodded. _Kiyomi was his woman, his toy. She didn't belong to anyone else._

The sushi was served and it sure was tasty. Hidan whistled the owner over, speaking rudely while chewing, "Keita-baka, look. I'm taking my son out to dinner because I'm a good father. And guess what? He doesn't need you to be his 'uncle'. I'm the one that's banging Kiyomi, not you."

"How dare you talk about Kiyomi-san like that!" Keita frowned and exclaimed, "She is a well-respected young lady who other men and I-better men are pursuing."

Hidan snorted, "'Better' men? I bet you can't make her scream in bed like I do!"

"You…you, sir," Keita glared at him in disbelief, "You are a very rude man, Kiyomi-san would never do anything with you."

"She does almost everything with me." Hidan smirked cockily, "Mostly in bed, but you get the point. Or else where did our little brat come from?" He pointed at Himaru, who was munching over a sushi. He looked up and beamed goofily at the two grown men, "It's delicious!"

"Himaru." Hidan said sternly. His son blinked up at him, "Yes, daddy?"

"That Keita dude is no longer your uncle." He demanded.

"Why?" Himaru asked.

"Because I'm your daddy," Hidan frowned, not believing these words coming out his mouth, "He's being nice to you because he wants to get rid of me and take away your mom."

"That son of a bitch!" Himaru cried out, gripping tightly onto his father's palm, "Daddy, no one can replace you. I will never eat that damned sushi ever again!"

Hidan ruffled the child's silver hair. "You'd be a good boy if you don't swear."

"But daddy, you swear too!" Little Himaru whined.

"That-" Hidan clicked his tongue, "That is different. You see, I'm an adult."

"If I grow up, can I screw hoes too?" His son asked naively.

"Who the f-who told you things like that to say?" Hidan scoffed.

"You." Himaru replied, tilting his head sideways, "Doesn't that mean I can fix tools too?"

"Errr…" Hidan scratched his head, "Something like that, kiddo. Just don't say stuff like that in front of your mom." Himaru bobbed his head up and down, "Okay, daddy!"


	5. Chicken Fried Rice & Himaru's Cockblock

Kiyomi slept for a day and a half, exhausted from the rough session of sex Hidan had put her through. He sat by the bed, watching her. She would stir in her sleep: her drained face would frown and murmur 'No' or 'Stop' and 'Hidan'.

It made him feel bad. _Well, a little._

She finally woke up. Her brown eyes filled of terror when Hidan was the first thing in sight.

"Hi." He greeted her with a sly grin.

She backed up until her back hit the bed post, "No, no more."

"I'm not going to hurt you, sweetcheeks." He cooed, reaching for her trembling hand. _Dang, why was he feeling guiltier by second?_

"Don't touch me." She shook her head in horror, her torso shaking uncontrollably.

"Don't act like a rape victim, you're not." Hidan rolled his eyes, pulling her over and smashing her against his chest, "I had it rough with you because you lied to me."

"I don't love you, okay?" She lightly pushed herself away from him, "Does that make you feel better?"

"Yes." He gave her a toothy grin, "Because if you do, that would be a no no."

_Why?_ She wanted to blurt out, _why can't you try to be nice, even for once?_

"That's not me, sweetcheeks." It was like he could read her mind.

She lowered her eyelashes, looking away from him.

He tilted her chin up she would look at him, "I won't hurt you again, unless you piss me off."

"I won't." She huffed as she stepped off the bed, leaving the room.

"You better not." Hidan said under his breath.

Hidan wanted to have sex but it wouldn't be fun if she didn't bother! She had been ignoring him for days and he had to find a way to turn her on or at least make her forgive him. _Jashin, whoever said having rough sex with someone was wrong?_

* * *

"Himaru, can you go to the market for mama?" She called from the kitchen, closing a cabinet door, "We don't have any food."

"But mama, I'm watching Chibi Shinobi…" Himaru whined.

"Himaru, there will be a rerun tomorrow morning, please do mommy a flavor?" She said, annoyance in her voice. Himaru quickly shut off the television and hopped off the couch.

"Okay, mama. I need money." His mother handed him crimpled bills and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "Be careful."

Hidan rushed out the door after his son, "Oi! Psst, hey, Himaru!"

His son spun around, blinking at his dad curiously, "Are you going to tell me a secret, daddy?"

"No." Hidan rolled his eyes, "But, if you do me a favor, I'll give you this." He held up a small stash of cash he had stolen from Kakuzu a while ago, "Allowance."

"No shit!" Himaru jumped up and down, snatching it from his father's hand, "I'll do it."

"Mama, the marketplace sold out all the food." Himaru pouted, placing the money she had previously gave him onto the kitchen counter, "I'm sorry I couldn't be more useful."

"Oh, well." Kiyomi said, patting his son on the head, "At least you were an honest boy."

Himaru beamed at his mother, ran off to his room and stacked the cash Hidan used to bribe him with under his bed. _Daddy was awesome._

"Uh…I brought dinner." Hidan announced, swinging open the front door on cue. He rubbed his neck, looking at her with a nervous smile.

"H'm." She nodded lightly, taking the paper bag of food and vegetables from him carefully, not to have any physical contact with him.

_Weird, wasn't the marketplace closed?_

"Sweetcheeks." He started, placing his hand on the marble surfaced counter.

She didn't even bother looking up at him from the fresh celery she was cutting.

"Look, I don't know how to do this kind of stuff, but, um, sorry?" He tried to find appropriate words. She paused for a slight second and continued on furiously chopping the vegetable into tiny pieces with the knife in her hand.

"Sweetcheeks, just hear me out." He grabbed her arm.

She hissed to pain as she cut her finger with the tip of the knife. "Ow."

Scarlet liquid dripped down the tip of her index finger. Her other hand reached for a napkin but Hidan reached to hold her hand and stuck her delicate finger into his mouth.

"You-" She inhaled sharply, blushing at his gesture. His tongue swirled around her cut, sucking out the blood and gently nibbling on her finger.

"Still hurt?" He asked, smiling mischievously.

She slowly shook her head, wanting to pull herself away from him.

He didn't budge. Instead he suckled on her wound harder, making her squirmy, not knowing what to do at all.

"Hidan, stop." She pleaded.

"Will you forgive me then?" He asked.

She stared at him in disbelief.

Hidan arched an eyebrow, waiting for her answer.

"If you don't hurt me ever again I might." She whispered.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Hidan tilted his head sideways. _Damn, this woman was hard to please._

The edge of his lips was stiff as he forced a smile. She was making him uneasy.

"Not quite." She answered lightly. He clucked his tongue in annoyance.

"I'll try to forgive you if you help me make dinner." She said.

"Psh. Easy as jacking off." Hidan muttered. She shot him a disgusted look.

He shrugged, "It is."

And fuck no it wasn't.

Kiyomi kept scolding him about how he can't put his hands on the meat and stuff. Without her noticing, he slit his wrists with the kitchen knife and licked it off himself and the knife. Delicious. He'll wash the knife later.

* * *

"Himaru, it's dinner time!" Kiyomi announced.

His son skipped out of the room, "I thought there was no food at the market place!"

"I went over to the next village to get fresh vegetables and meat." Hidan announced cockily, "I made that chicken fried rice over there." He pointed at a plate of half burnt rice.

"Wow, you are such a good daddy!" Himaru explained dramatically, "It looks yummy!"

"I sure am." Hidan ruffled his son's hair, grinning. The two silver-heads with violet eyes blinked at her intently.

Kiyomi looked at the two of them: this was obviously set up. As much as she wanted to be angry, she couldn't help but laugh at how Hidan was trying to 'make it up' to her.

After dinner, she had opened up to him once again-at least she would reply when he talked to her. "Sweetcheeks." Hidan began, cupping her face so she could look at him.

"H'm?" She asked, blinking her dark brown eyes.

"I want my own room." He demanded. She stared back at him for a moment.

"What?" He clucked his tongue annoyingly.

She laughed heartily, "Nothing, it's just…" His request was like a child.

He glared at her.

"Okay, I'll clean out a room for you. What is it for anyways?"

"My rituals and Jashin-sama." He closed his eyes, fiddling with his Jashin rosary.

She nodded, "Okay. Just make sure you lock the door. I don't want me or Himaru walking in on you doing sick things."

"Okay, whatever." He let go of her, "I want it tonight."

Kiyomi hurried off to the storage room at the end of the hallway. She didn't want to piss him off. She shuddered at the thought of him ravaging her brutally.

She glanced around the room: there were only a few boxes placed inside, so she could just easily move them. "Himaru!" She called.

Her son skipped over and stood at the door, asking, "Yes, mama?"

She pointed at a box full of dusty old toys, "Do you still want to keep your baby toys?"

He wrinkled his nose as he thought for a second, "Mmm…nope! Dolls are so not cool anymore. I like swords now."

She smiled, "Well, I'm going to throw them out then, okay?"

"Wait." Himaru chirped, standing on his tippy-toes, he grabbed a toy rabbit's ear and pulled it out of the box, patting off the dust, "I want to keep Mr. Carrots."

"Watch out for allergies." His mother planted a kiss on his cheek before he skipped out the room. Kiyomi laughed lightly and picked up a box with all her strength, trying to balance it with her knee, "Mmph." It was quite heavy, she thought.

The box in her hands covered her sight as she struggled to make her way to the door. Suddenly the weight in her arms were gone. Hidan had took it into his hands, "Un, what the fuck do you stock in this place, it's fucking heavy."

She smiled shyly, "Stuff. Oh and thank you."

"Nah, I like the room, by the way." Hidan smugly smirked, "Perfect little place for me and Jashin-sama."

"Hidan, giving you this room has a price." She crossed her arms across her chest. He stared at the mere sight of her cleavage and licked his lips, "Hmm?"

She rolled her eyes, covering up her skin, "No more swearing in the house, especially not in front of Himaru."

"Done! Now can we please go fuck?"

She glowered at him, "I beg your pardon?"

"Can we go now?" He flakily beseeched, obviously impatient.

She turned to walk away. He reached for her shoulder, "Please?" He tried.

"Well enough." She patted his hand, "And no, I'm tired."

"Damn tease."

Kiyomi lay in bed with her nightgown on, her eyes closed. Hidan lay next to her but wanted to do anything but sleep. Hidan scooted closer to her, reached out his hand, mere inches away from her heaving breasts-

"Mama, Daddy!" Himaru rushed into the room, making Hidan quickly jerk herself away from Kiyomi. He growled, "Dipshit! Didn't I teach you to knock before entering?"

"No, daddy! You always kick open a door or find a kickbutt way to make an entrance." Himaru leaped onto bed, crawling under the sheets between his parents. Hidan cursed under his breath.

"Daddy, why are you naked?" Himaru asked, closing his eyes.

"I prefer sleeping nude. None of your beeswax." Hidan answered, his body still stiff.

_He had a fucking boner and had to endure it. She was just inches away…_

His son's hand accidentally brushed near his crotch, "What's that?"

Hidan moved away from him, pointing his index finger at the door, yelling, "Get out!"

"What was it?" His son continued asking.

"Nothing!" Hidan answered angrily.

"But daddy, I had a nightmare, I want to be with mama and you. You can protect me." He whined.

"Ahh, fuck." Hidan mumbled, grabbing his boxers from the nightstand and putting them on beneath the blanket. Kiyomi giggled, secretly thanking his son for interrupting. Himaru had already fallen asleep on the middle of the bed, snoring lightly. Kiyomi lay on the right side of the bed.

"We're not done yet." Hidan whispered.

She widened her eyes. He reached over, his arm above their son and caressed her forearm then traveled up to her arm and to her breasts. She inhaled sharply, shaking her head.

"You will wake him."

"Then we have to be quiet then."

His fingertips went down to her flat abdomen and waist, then in between her legs. Her stupid gown was getting in the way.

"Daddy, don't put your arm over me." Himaru mumbled, "Mama, be quiet."

"Sorry, Himaru." His mother kissed him on the temple, smoothing his silver hair. She shot Hidan a glare as he scowled, retreating his invading hand.

_That Jashin-damned Himaru._

**A/N:**

**Kakuzu is coming up in the next chapter, like I promised!**

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	6. Kakuzu the GodDaddy, ABC's and Bunnies!

"Where's your friend?" Kiyomi asked one day, as she cleaned the dishes at the sink.

"Who?" Hidan asked back, carelessly.

"Your friend…" She said, "The tall, tan one with the green pupils?"

"Oh, you mean Kakuzu." He answered, "Why are you asking about him?"

"Yeah, you can ask him to come over sometime." She shrugged, "It'd be nice, even just for dinner."

"Sure, whatever. He's been bitching about how shitty the hotel is and how it's wasting his money." Hidan agreed to her suggestion. She beamed, turning back to wash the dishes.

Hidan banged on Kakuzu's door, "Oi, open the door!"

"The door's broken, it's not locked." Kakuzu growled from inside.

Hidan kicked the door open and waved at his hand at his partner, "Sweetcheeks wants to ask you over for supper."

"Why?" Kakuzu asked without looking up from his checkbooks.

"She said the usual crap, it'd be nice to come out of this shitty hotel, blah blah blah." Hidan scanned around the room. It sure was lousy: he was already used to Kiyomi's clean house.

Kakuzu smirked, "Sounds like a plan."

"Wait, what?" Hidan snapped, "I thought you'd say no-"

"The lady did ask herself, didn't she?" Kakuzu put down his ink pen, "I'm hungry anyways."

"You son of a bitch!" Hidan scowled, "You're just going because the food is for free. And clean!"

"Guilty as charged." Kakuzu's smirk was once again hidden perfectly behind his mask. Plus, he wanted to see the wench-to see why she had the ability to make Hidan go visit her after their supposedly one night stand. _And of course, also to see the mini-Hidan. _

"Oi, sweetcheeks!" Hidan hollered from the door, opening it.

She spun around with her apron still on and smiled widely when she saw Kakuzu behind him. She washed her hands and took off her apron, hurrying to the front door. She gave Kakuzu a polite grin and held out her hand for him to shake, "You must be Kakuzu-san, I'm so pleased to meet you."

Kakuzu squinted at her palm then the sincere expression on her face, "A pleasure." He grunted, shaking her hand. She giggled nervously, finding him a little intimidating, "Wow, uh, nice grip."

Hidan rolled his eyes and pulled her away from Kakuzu, "You sit down there, Kakuzu." He pointed at the sofa. He wanted the Jashin-damned 'gold-digger' to stay as far away from her as possible.

"What's going on?" Himaru pranced out his bedroom with Mr. Carrots in his hand.

"Himaru!" Kiyomi said, "Come say hi to Uncle Kakuzu."

"Hi, Uncle…Kakuzu." Himaru waved shyly at the tall man on the sofa. He was sitting in his usual spot where he watched cartoon!

"Kid." Kakuzu gave him a small nod, gesturing towards the unoccupied seat next to him, "Sit."

Himaru giggled nervously, glancing at his mother then father.

"Go on," Kiyomi encouraged. She hoped Kakuzu wasn't some kind of masked terrorist and will burn their house down to ashes. But then again, he was Hidan's friend; she wanted to meet him and see what kind of people Hidan got along with.

"Tsu." Hidan frowned, "Listen to your mommy."

However, he didn't want that cappuccino-color skinned man next to his son either.

Himaru nodded, running to the sofa and plopping down next to their guest.

"Uncle Kakuzu, why are you wearing a mask?" Himaru asked.

His mother shushed him, "Himaru, don't be rude!" _Or he might kill us all!_

Kakuzu shook his head, "No, Kiyomi-san, it's fine. You want to see what's beneath my mask, little buddy?" He gestured to pull his mask off.

Hidan sprint over and grabbed his wrist, stopping him, "Let's not do that, Kakuzu. You'll give my son nightmares."

"Why, daddy, what's wrong?" Himaru asked, trying to peek underneath Kakuzu's mask.

"Your uncle here is…let's just say, not the best looking man." Hidan snickered as his partner shot him a death glare, "Unlike daddy, on the other hand-"

"Hidan, that's awful of you to say." Kiyomi scoffed, giving Kakuzu an apologetic nod.

He shrugged, "Hidan's always like that."

She grinned in agreement.

"Hmph." Hidan fold his arms across his chest, looking away. Kiyomi hid a smile as she walked back to the kitchen, giving him a squeeze on the arm, "Be nice to our guest."

"Your doll is ragged up," Kakuzu started another topic with the child, "Give it to me."

"But-" Himaru's eyes widened yet he still handed Mr. Carrots over to the tall man.

Kakuzu detached his arm and let out some strings, sewing the half torn arm of the rabbit doll back onto it. Himaru stared in awe as Kakuzu gave it back to him, "That is so flippin' sweet! Thank you, Uncle Kakuzu!"

Seeing the miniature Hidan being polite made Kakuzu chuckle deeply, _what a contrast._

_He never once heard Hidan say thank you to anyone._

"Say…Himaru, you want to learn something?" Kakuzu asked the little boy. He nodded intently.

Kakuzu pulled out a dozen of coins from his pocket, "Do you know how to count?"

"A little." Himaru answered, kicking his little feet, "Mama sometimes home-schools me."

"Why homeschooling?"

"Mama wants to send me to a friggin academy full of smart buttholes." Himaru tilt his chin up as he answered, "But I don't want to learn there. I like being with mommy."

"What do you want to do then, kid?"

"Screw hoes." Himaru whispered to the big man, whose eyes widened.

"Just kidding. I want to be a kick-butt shinobi! I want to be cool, like you and my daddy."

"Learning is important." Kakuzu lectured, not believing what he was saying, "If you don't learn how to count, you won't be able to be in charge of your money. When you're not in charge of your money, you won't be cool."

"Really?" Himaru's mauve eyes twinkled in excitement. "Teach me, Uncle Kakuzu!"

He did.

* * *

Hidan tugged on Kiyomi's wrist as he pulled her to the backyard, "Why are you being so nice to the dickhead?"

"He's your friend. And he's nice, so why not?" She answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Hidan cursed under his breath and said, "I told you not to be so friendly with other men."

"Hidan…" She shook her head but instead he pressed his lips against hers and she opened her mouth welcomingly for his tongue to enter. The tip of their tongues twirled erotically and he began kneading her breasts, a soft sigh came from her throat. Pleased, Hidan pulled away.

She stood in front of him, eyes misty, lips slightly apart and face in the sexiest shade of red.

"Only I get to do this to you," He ordered, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "And you only moan beneath me. No one else." She gulped, nodding.

"Good, now let's go back inside and let that bastard see who you belong to." He smacked her perky bottom, causing a light yelp from her.

* * *

Kakuzu eyed the two as they walked slyly back into the house. Himaru had now learnt how to add up to forty. "Dinner's ready!" Kiyomi announced. Kakuzu told Himaru to take a break.

"I hope you like what I made…I'm not very good at cooking."

Kakuzu scanned the plates on the table. Roasted liver, odd for normal people, but it was his favorite. So…she had previously asked Hidan what his favorite food was. Good impression so far.

Kakuzu took off his mask carefully, exposing the stitched scars on his face. He was expecting a gasp or scream from the wench and the kid. But no, they all sat around the table and smiled politely, looking at him, "Shall we?"

He nodded, feeling quite odd.

Kiyomi studied Kakuzu's face as he took his first bite, "I hope it's not too bad…"

It really wasn't. In fact, it was quite delicious, for a home-cooked meal.

"Uncle Kakuzu, you're not ugly like daddy said!" Himaru piped, "You are a kick-butt hero to have those scars. You are brave!"

Kiyomi nodded in agreement, "You shouldn't let Hidan judge you by your looks."

Hidan rubbed his chin, a vain look on his face, "Yeah sure, whatever you guys say. You just feel bad for 'Kuzu. I am however, an immortal stud."

"What's 'immortal'?" Himaru asked, blinking.

Kakuzu's eyes glanced at Kiyomi then Hidan. She was glaring at Hidan, who was still cockily admiring his own looks with his silver spoon.

"Just something cool." Hidan answered, not looking up at Kiyomi who was glazing at him.

"I want to be immortal too!" Himaru chirped, clapping his hands.

"You wouldn't want that, kid." Kakuzu said, patting his head.

"Why?"

"You're too young to understand." His new uncle ruffled his hair. Hidan and Kakuzu shot each other understanding looks.

Kiyomi sighed, as they all resumed to dinner.

"Uncle Kakuzu," Himaru suddenly jumped up and down excitedly, "You should be my godfather."

"What?"

"What?"

Hidan and Kakuzu almost choked on their tea when they heard the youngster's suggestion.

Noticing how 'overprotective' Hidan was to his son made Kakuzu want to tease him a little more, "Sure, why not?"

Himaru grinned broadly, throwing his arms around the dark-skinned shinobi, "Yay! I have a daddy and a god-daddy!"

"No!" Hidan snapped, "Since when did you get my permission, lil' brat! And you bastard, Kakuzu! Just because you're teaching him math doesn't mean you can automatically mean something to my son! You're no godfather, more like great-great-great-great-grandfather!"

Kakuzu gaped at Hidan who was flustering over the small joke, "Why are you overreacting?"

"I don't want a son of a bitch who only counts money for a living to be my son's second father!" Hidan yelled. Himaru covered his ears and stared at Mr. Carrots who was resting on his lap.

"Hidan, that's enough." Kiyomi scurried over and tugged on his sleeve, "Kakuzu-san is our guest."

Hidan frowned at her then recollected himself, scratching his forehead, "It's late, Kakuzu, you should go back to you chicken den."

"H'm." Kakuzu agreed, even though he did not appreciate Hidan's attitude. If this visit was a test, Kiyomi and Himaru were straight-As; Hidan flunked. _Typical Hidan._

Hidan swung the door open for his partner, pointing outside, "Kick yourself out."

Kakuzu glared at him.

"Bye, Uncle Kakuzu." Himaru hugged his thigh and whispered, "You're still going to be my god-daddy, right?" His new uncle patted him on the head, "Yes. Remember to practice your math."

Himaru nodded happily and greeted him goodnight and skipped back to his room.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Kakuzu-san." Kiyomi smiled at him.

"You have a lovely family." He told her, "But Hidan needs some whipping."

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Actual whipping." Kakuzu whispered.

She stared at him, her face reddening, "Um, well, goodbye."

"Bye, you old Frankenstein freak!" Hidan yelled to his back.

"I'm still your son's godfather, whether you like it or not." Kakuzu smirked back. He emphasized on the 'God'.

"Moneyfucker!" Hidan shouted, "I hope you lose your fucking briefcase!"

Kakuzu gave him the finger.

* * *

Hidan used to visit once or twice in three months; but the time between his stopovers become shorter and frequent. He'd drop by a few times a month. It soon became a routine every weekend. He'd come over, they'd have dinner, he would teach Himaru some 'kick-ass' maneuvers in case he ran into bullies and his son wouldn't be able to swear his way out of a fight; Kiyomi and Hidan would then tuck their son to sleep and dash off to the hotel to have passionate sex, again and again.

However, Hidan hadn't shown up in three weeks, which worried Kiyomi.

Was he ditching them once again? She had no idea.

On a Saturday morning, Kiyomi just got back from dropping off Himaru at his friend's house and opened the door, seeing Hidan sitting on the sofa, glazing at her.

"Hidan!" She exclaimed in surprise and excitement. He gave her a half-grin, "Hey, sweetcheeks. My 'Pein'-in-the-ass leader sent me on a longer mission."

She strode over and wrapped her arms around his waist, locking lips with his. He smirked at how welcoming she was. She allowed his tongue to probe into her mouth and taste the sweetness of her. A small moan came from her throat as he slid off her scarf and caressed her breasts from above her shirt.

"I missed you," She murmured within their passionate kiss, "I missed you so much."

"Err…getting a little needy, are we?" He commented, pushing her away from him.

She stared down at the floor, her cheeks rosy pink, "Sorry."

"Nah," He pulled her onto his lap, directly prodding his erection onto her wet warmth, "I like it."

She smiled shyly, draping her arms around his neck, "Take me."

"Gladly." He licked his lips.

"Hidan," Kiyomi sat up, "I have an idea."

"H'm." He mumbled, turning away from her.

"Our neighbours' kid graduated and they gave me their old textbooks. I've been teaching Himaru for a while now."

"So what?"

"So…you should learn with him," She suggested, but quickly adding, "If you want to."

Hidan shrugged, "Whatever. What kind of shitty stuff do textbooks teach anyways?"

She slapped him playfully on the arm, "Proper language, literature and such."

He yawned, exaggeratingly, "Bo-ring."

"So I assume you haven't been to school?" She asked carefully. He didn't answer.

"Can you read, then?"

"Of course I can!" He snapped, sitting up as well, his face slightly red, "How else would I be such a faithful Jashinist? I read Jashin-sama's Bible."

"So you do." She nodded, "Well, I believe you."

"Fine." He admitted, "I can't read. It's not a big fucking deal. At least I can talk and walk and eat and fuck."

She had a sweet smile on her face, her face glowing in enthusiasm, "So you'll learn?"

"Fuck, I'll try."

"Perfect." She patted him on the chest, "I'll go get ready. He'll be back anytime, get dressed."

"We don't get to fuck first, Kiyomi sensei?" He mocked, shamelessly putting his palm over his own manhood, "It'll be a quick one."

"We just had sex." She got off the bed, putting her clothes on, "It's not like you will die without it."

"I assume there was a pun intended." Hidan looked at her.

She shrugged, walking away.

"Damn tease." He muttered. He hated being left hot and bothered. He'll get back at her soon.

* * *

"Himaru, let's review the things mama had taught you before to get you ready for school." She announced, hugging two copies of textbooks against her chest.

"No shit!" Himaru exclaimed, "I have to go to school? That butthole school?"

"Himaru, your language." Kiyomi sternly warned. He pouted, "Sorry, mama."

"Well, mama's going to figure out a way to get you into the school."

"I'll ask your Uncle Kakuzu to give you the tuition money." Hidan said to his son.

Kiyomi gasped, "No, Hidan, that's too-"

"He told me he wanted to anyways." He grinned, "And your uncle has been asking about if you have been practicing your math."

"You mean my god-daddy."

"No!"

"Hidan, it's the same thing." Kiyomi cut off the endless conversation/argument between the two silver-heads, "Now can we please get started."

Himaru sat up straight, "Aye, aye, mama!"

"We're first reviewing on the alphabet." Kiyomi began, "Himaru, you remember, right?"

"Uh huh! A for apple, B for bee, C for cat, D for dog…" His son chanted out loud.

"Hidan, do you want to try?" She asked.

"Uhh…A is for ass, B is for bitches, C is for condoms, D is for dick-"

"Hidan!" She scolded angrily.

He shrugged, "I get it, I get it. This is too easy."

"Moving on," She cleared her throat, "Let's try the reading exercise. Hidan, do you want to try first?" "No." He answered crossing his legs.

"Oh! Me, me!" Himaru raised his hand.

"Okay, Himaru. Hidan, you should pay attention, your son is smarter than you."

"Hmph. He's just a lil' dipshit." Hidan mumbled. _Just like Tobi._

"This is 'a' apple." Himaru read from the textbook.

"'An' apple." Kiyomi corrected him, "You use 'an' for words that start with vowels."

Hidan yawned loudly. She shot him a disapproval look.

"This is fucking stupid." Hidan tossed his book aside, "That book is for retards."

"Yeah, retards!" Himaru followed his father, slapping his thighs, "Sooo easy!"

The father and son were going on strike. On learning basic grammar.

"Hidan!" Kiyomi scoffed, "I thought you were supposed to support me."

"But this is dumb."

"It won't be when you learn it." She insisted.

"What if I don't want to learn?" He retorted.

Her face fell disappointedly, "Fine." She dragged her thousand pounded feet as she walked back to her room and closing the door behind her.

"Daddy, you made mama sad again." Himaru pointed out.

"You were the final straw, with the slapping on the thighs!" Hidan said back.

"I don't want to learn this because I know it already." Himaru explained, "What do you think I do at my friend's house? I always borrow books to read. I'm smart."

"Wow, you kind of are." Hidan was a little taken back. He never imagined that he would have a son. He never imagined his son would be so…hardworking.

"You should go say sorry to mama." His son gave him advice.

"Not like you have to tell me." Hidan muttered, getting up from the kitchen chair. He walked towards the bedroom and knocked on it before he entered. Kiyomi was laying face down, her face buried in the pillow.

"You better not be crying." Hidan joked.

"I'm not." She croaked, "Just upset."

"Bout what?" He asked.

"How you're not participating." She replied, "You're making it difficult."

"Jeez, sorry." Hidan stuffed his hands into his pockets, "I was just pissed that you were teasing with me."

"Look," She sat up, pushing her hair away from her face, "Himaru deserves to have a better education, since you are his father, you should be supporting me. It doesn't whether I'm teasing or not. And for your information, I wasn't."

"Mhmm." Hidan chuckled, pulling her in for an embrace, "I love when you get all serious."

"Hidan…" Irritation was obvious in her tone. He patted her on the back, kissing her on the lips, nibbling on her lower lip, "I know, I know, sweetcheeks. Don't worry about it."

Kiyomi eyed him skeptically.

"Ugh." He rubbed his temples, "Have faith in me at least once. You can go out grocery shopping or whatever you like to do."

A smile reappeared on the delicate features of her face, "I'll go do that. Hopefully progress after I come back?"

"I'll try. Just don't keep your hopes too high." Hidan snickered. She soon changed a set of clothes and left the house, leaving a kiss on her son's cheek.

"Yo brat!" Hidan hollered, snapping his fingers at his son, who was singing along with Chibi Shinobi's theme song as it played on television.

"Yes, daddy?" He jumped off the sofa.

"Let's learn some shit-I mean stuff." He sighed, grabbing himself a seat at the dining table.

"Okay!" Himaru jumped on a stool next to his father, "So daddy, did you change your mind? You want to learn now?"

The older albino rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Now read this book." He pointed his finger at a colorful storybook on the table.

His son's little hands reached to flip open the book, he took a moment to look at the illustrated art behind the text, "Once upon a time, a 'piggly' lived in a 'farn'."

"Err…" Hidan interrupted in the first sentence of the story, "Even though I can't really read, but I think it's supposed to say 'Piggy' or 'Piglet' lived in a 'barn' or 'farm'."

A wide beam appeared on Himaru's face, "Yay, daddy, you are so smart!"

"Of course I am." Hidan snorted in pride, "I've got the looks and the brains." 'And the banging body', he added mentally.

"I was just testing you!" Himaru giggled. His father's violet eyes shot daggers at him. The six year old bit his lip to suppress his laughter and continued to read.

"You're pretty good, kid." Hidan patted him on the head, "I'll give you that."

"Thank you, daddy!" His son piped, "Your turn, your turn!"

"What?" Hidan asked stupidly, wanting to avoid to read a kiddy's book.

"Your turn to read a book!" Himaru grinned, picking the thinnest storybook from the pile on the table, "The Rabbit's Winter! It's one of my favorites, mama's too! She always reads it to me when I sleep when I was younger."

"You're still young." Hidan retorted, taking the book from his son's eager hand, "Fine, I'll give it a shot." His son nodded happily, cupping his own face and blinking at him in enthusiasm.

"Um," Hidan cleared his throat, "The…there is a ra-rabies…er, no. Rabbit? A rabbit that lived between-I mean, beneath…a hole under the ground. It was wipe-no, it was…white… and furry?" He finished the first page through stutters, nervously he glanced at his son.

"Mmhmm!" Himaru encouraged, "That was good, go on! I want to know more about the bunny!"

"Haven't you heard this story for like, so many times?" He asked impatiently.

"Nuh uh!" Himaru shook his head, pounding his little fists on the table, "Read, daddy, read!"

"Shut up, and fine." Hidan growled, turning the page, "The rabbit's fur is white…hey, what the fuck, didn't they just say that?"

"Daddy, no swearing! The bunny doesn't like bad words!"

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Mister Carrots!" Himaru pointed at his doll on his lap, "Go on!"

"It pounds-ummm, it hops around in the spring? On the glassy field."

"Grassy." His son corrected him concisely.

"I just said that." Hidan argued, "On the grassy field! And its friends are birds and butterflies. Oh really? Birds and butterflies? How about hunters that hunt their fricking butts and cook them for dinner and make fur hats out of them?"

Himaru gasped, "Daddy, that's horrible!"

Hidan cackled, putting down the book, "This book is so boring. Do you want to know how bunnies make more bunnies?"

"No!" Himaru shook his head, "I want to know what the rabbit does in the winter!"

"It probably freezes to death." Hidan replied without thinking. Defeated tears increased in his son's big violet eyes. "Hey," The adult albino's voice turned softer, "I'm sorry."

The child sniffled in return.

"You like rabbits, don't you, Himaru?" Hidan asked, changing the subject. His son's eyes shot up in interest, "Yes! I love bunnies! That's why I don't like you saying bad things about them."

"Sorry, brat." Hidan ruffled his hair, "Does your mom like bunnies too?"

"I think so!" Himaru tilted his head, "Why?"

"Nothing." His father muttered, thoughts racing through his mind.

"Himaru, Hidan, I'm back!" Kiyomi greeted as she locked the front door behind her, walking into the kitchen with bags in her hands, "So?"

"How long have you been out?" Hidan demanded.

"Um, three hours, why?" She asked.

"What? It's been that long already?" He scratched his head, "Didn't feel like it!"

"Time flies when you're learning." Kiyomi smiled as she took a seat next to him. She touched his arm, "Did you two learn anything?"

"I finished the piggy story and daddy's half way through the bunny one!" Himaru reported.

"Wow," His mother nodded, looking rather impressed, "Well, before I make dinner, Hidan, do you want to read us the last eight pages? It's short."

Hidan sighed, sitting in the middle of the two of them sure was lame. "Fine."

He finished the book, tumbling through the process. A few swear words, but decent.

"I'm proud of you," Kiyomi gave his arm a squeeze, "You'll get better at it each time, I swear."

"On Jashin-sama?" Hidan joked, "I'm fucking hungry, I can almost eat a rabbit."

"Daddy! No jokes on bunnies!" Himaru wailed. His father stuck his tongue out at him in a childish manner, "Bite me."

The only woman in the house let out a heartily laugh and went to make dinner for the two.

Oh, and the bunny didn't die in the end of the story.

**A/N: **

**I hope it wasn't too crappy…kind of long, I know.**

**Please tell me what you guys think! Your reviews and opinions are what keeps me motivated and inspired! Much love and thanks!**


	7. Himaru's Birthday & More Bunnies!

One morning, Kiyomi was cleaning up the dining table from breakfast, collecting the dishes and putting them in the sink. Himaru was playing in the backyard with his dent wood sword.

Mister Carrots was placed nicely on the chair, facing him. "Look, Mister Carrots! Daddy showed me a really sick move last time!" The young boy thrust the sword out in the air and arched his back, attempting to do a backflip. The unfortunate thing was, he tripped on his own feet and fell to the ground, his back to the ground. "Shit." He cursed, patting grass away from his pants and stood up again, charging the sword, this time trying to jump up high in the air, swaying the toy weapon in his little hand, "Hi, ya! Take that!"

When he landed, his sword accidentally cut his arm. "Ow!" He cried, staring at the red liquid which was oozing out of his wound, "Ouch." He glanced at Mister Carrots, who was still sitting on the chair where he had previously put him, "That was an error, I'll show you next time. It's pretty badass!" The boy insisted to the doll, then looking down again at his injured arm.

It was stinging, but wasn't as bad as he thought…the sword could have gone right through! Himaru secretly thanked his mother for smoothing the tip of the sword the day they had bought it at the toy shop; where he whined and cried about how lame it would be without a sharp sword. Mama wanted to make sure he played safely!

Slowly, the pain disappeared; the child felt warmth pumping through his veins, "Cool!" Himaru exclaimed, placing a hand over his injury: he should go get a band aid or something!

"Mama, look!" Himaru ran from the backyard into the kitchen to his mother.

"What is it-" Kiyomi turned around and gasped to see bleed gushing out from her son's forearm, "Oh my god!" She shrieked, wrapping a clean cloth around his wound, "We have to get you to the hospital-"

"Mama!" He giggled at how panicking his mother was, "It doesn't hurt!"

"What are you talking about?" She stared at him as he smiled back at her, "How can it not hurt? You're bleeding, and-"

"It actually feels cool." Himaru tilted his head, "My body feels hot and cold at the same time, it doesn't hurt, really!"After hearing her sons' words, she collapsed to the floor, hand clamped over mouth. "No…it can't be, it can't…"

"Mama? What's wrong?" He asked, crouching down to look at his mother, "Oh look, it's healing now, don't worry!" His skin re-patched itself, the terrifying, crimson liquid vanished in thin air, "Isn't it cool? It feels good too!"

"No, it's not cool!" She snapped hysterically, "Don't you ever hurt yourself again, you hear me? And injuries are not funny!"

"Okay, mama." He pouted, "Sorry."

Little Himaru bit his lip confusingly, staring at his mama. Mama should be happy that his arm didn't hurt anymore, or else it will hurt so bad! He hoped Mister Carrots wouldn't laugh at him!

Kiyomi's face grew pale: Himaru had Hidan's genetic traits or whatever that made him physically invincible._ Immortal._ Just by the mere thought of her son growing to become just like Hidan made her sick to the stomach. She just wanted her son to have a normal childhood, a simple life. She didn't want him to be like Hidan in any certain way, but fate never seemed to be on her side.

"Mama?" Himaru asked concernedly, "Are you okay?"

She forced a smile, "Um, mama just caught a cold and isn't feeling very well…do you mind running over to get some lunch from the seafood shop?"

Himaru nodded, "I can do that!"

She kissed him on the cheek, "That's a good boy."

"I AM a good boy!" He insisted, 'Or else why wouldn't my arm hurt?'

He skipped merrily out of the house, then quickly raced back, because he left Mister Carrots behind. Holding the toy rabbit, Himaru walked to the marketplace just around the corner to buy some fish and prawn. Hmm…he wondered, it's like he's forgetting something, but he couldn't figure out what? There was something fishy!

* * *

Hidan had been away from two weeks and every time Kakuzu and he arrived in the village Kiyomi and Himaru stayed in, his skin itched, his heart pounded-he wanted to get into the house with them as soon as possible. He had grown used to the way the three of them 'united' and it was so much better, or you can say hygienic to fuck Kiyomi than those whores in other towns. His son annoys and amuses him at the same time and they seemed to enjoy his company too. However, the still religious Jashinist knew he had no true feelings for them; he told himself-and Jashin-sama that their house was just a location of a vacation.

"Hi, brat!" Hidan greeted once he entered the house and plopped down next to Himaru, who was singing along with a cartoon show, "Hi daddy!"

"Where's your mother?" Hidan asked, after he gave his son a quick embrace-a ruffle on his head. "Mama's sick." Himaru replied, a slightly worried look on his face. But his focus was still on the colorful character on the television screen.

Hidan grimaced at the silly show for kids and stood up, "I'm gonna check up on her."

His son waved him goodbye as he continued to sing loudly with the cartoon's theme.

"Yo, sweetcheeks." Hidan entered the bedroom, seeing Kiyomi curled up on the bed, "I heard you were sick?"

"I'm just a little sick, that's all." She faked a cough. Hidan rolled his eyes, pulling her up from the bed. He rest his hands sternly on her shoulders: his violet orbs had a hint of concern. "Talk to me, sweetcheeks." He demanded.

"I think I just caught a flu," She sniffled, "See? I'm having a runny nose, my throat is itchy…all the symptoms, right?"

"The symptoms of lying, yeah." Hidan said impatiently, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

She first shot him a death glare, but he glared back twice as intimidating. She looked away hastily, pursing her lips and shaking her head, "It's nothing, really."

"What, don't tell me you're PMSing or whatever that fuck women have when they have their periods." Hidan taunted in disgust. She punched him in the arm, trying hard not to laugh.

_He was crude, but his vulgar, tasteless words sometimes were quite entertaining._

"It's not that…it's just…" She cuddled against his chest, sighing. She felt his body stiffen.

"Can I?" She asked carefully, in a soft voice. Stiffly, he nodded, stroking her hair, feeling rather awkward.

"It's just," She closed her eyes as she spoke, enjoying the very moment, because she knew it wouldn't be long until they would have another argument."Himaru was playing with the toy sword you bought him today…and all of a sudden he ran to me with blood gushing out his arm."

"But he's just sitting outside watching some fucktard ass-clown show!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Let me get to the point," She whined, "And he said it didn't hurt at all, he enjoyed it-and-"

"Whoa, no shit!" He cackled, "The brat's like me!"

"Hidan." She warned. This wasn't a good thing, what was he so happy about? "Tell me, did you secretly convert Himaru into, um…Jashinism?"

Even by mentioning 'Jashin' sent chills down her back. The evil god got her into a lot of trouble with Hidan, she had to make sure she didn't accidentally insult his religion, his God.

"No, because you told me not to. Well at least before he's legal." Hidan replied, his hand was now stroking her back.

"But, he…"

"Your son is immortal, like me! You should be happy for him." He patted her on the head, "And I thought it was something dead-serious that was troubling you."

"But-" She lifted her chin to look at him, her eyes watery, completing a puppy dog look by chewing on her lower lip, "No offense, but I don't want him to grow up becoming into you."

He shrugged, "None taken. End of discussion." He kissed her on the lips, "Wanna do it?"

She let out a small laugh, "Not today. It's Himaru's birthday."

"Finding out that he's immortal is a pretty fucking sweet present." Hidan picked at his nails.

She shot him an admonished look and got off the bed, "I booked a photo appointment for him."

"Photo?" Hidan yawned.

"Well…" She licked her lips nervously, "If you're willing to join, then we're calling it a family portrait."

"But I'm not your husband." Hidan retorted a little too defensively.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek, eyes looking nervously away from his violet ones, "I know, that's fine." She had the urge of crying: she didn't even talk about the issue of wife and husband-why didn't he understand that this was for Himaru? For him to see when he grows up? She hurriedly exited the room. She thought there was a hint of chemistry just then, when he asked her what happened. It was as if he cared. Guess not.

Catching a glimpse of her disappointed face made him ponder: hmm…it had been a while since he took a picture. And he had always been a narcissist. _A handsome one, too._

Walking out of the room, he spotted her sitting beside their son on the sofa. "Oi…sweetcheeks." He rubbed the back of his neck, forcing a friendly smile, "I changed my mind." Her eyes sparkled, a small beam on her face, "Alright. I'll go get ready."

"Ready for what?" Himaru demanded, shutting off the television.

His mother patted him on the head, "Mama booked you an appointment!"

"Boo! I don't want to get my teeth checked!" Himaru pursed his lips, hiding his teeth.

"Himaru, it's for a photograph." Hidan explained. His son looked up at him.

"What for?" He asked, utterly confused.

"For your birthday present, silly!" Kiyomi giggled, patting his little head, "Seventh birthday!"

"Oh shit!" Himaru smacked his hand on his forehead, "I knew it!" He knew he forgot something! It wasn't just Mister Carrots, but it was his own bloody seventh birthday!

"Don't swear, kiddo." Hidan warned, "Now go get dressed."

Himaru grinned widely at his parents and hopped off the couch, "Okay, no problem!" He forgot to hide his teeth.

"Is my hair alright?" Hidan asked, consciously. She hid a smile as she adjusted a few strands of loose hair that fell down his forehead, "There, perfect."

"Thanks." He grinned, "Sorry about that whole 'you're not my wife' thing."

She smiled back, "Don't worry about it."

Well at least he apologized!

* * *

"Yo." Hidan waved at the photographer once they set foot in the studio. Kiyomi held on her son's hand. The photographer with a goatee studied the family that appointed for the timeslot: the tall, silver-headed, pale, violet eyed man must be the father, because the boy looked just like him and the dark-haired woman must be the mother.

The man wore a navy colored kimono, which was quite revealing at the chest area, with a pendant on his perfect, half-exposed chest; the boy wore a green version of the man's kimono, just in a kids' size, holding a rabbit doll and the mother in a conservative purple kimono with flower prints all over. The family looked eerily good.

"Um…sir? Do you mind putting a hand on your son's shoulder? Yes, perfect." The photographer instructed, "Three, two, one…smile!" Snap. Their 'family' portrait was taken.

Holding the photo in his hand, Hidan smiled. He was quite pleased with the result. He had his arm on Himaru's shoulder and a conceited smirk just like any proud father would have; Kiyomi stood next to the two of them, a happy grin on her beautiful face with her arm linked to his. And Himaru, the birthday star made a 'seven' hand sign and held his Mr. Carrots on his other hand. He had the most innocent, toothy grin. They made a cute family.

The three of them walked along the river as the sun set. Himaru beamed happily, "Mama, daddy, this is the best present ever! I like when we can all be together."

Kiyomi stroked her son's little hand with her thumb, "Mommy likes it too. You're seven now!"

She wondered if Hidan enjoyed their little 'family' time too?

"Oi, kid." Hidan patted his son on the head, "I got another thing for you."

"Oh, goody, what is it?" Himaru clapped his hands excitedly.

From his cloak, Hidan pulled out a brand new toy wooden sword and a miniature replica of it. "I got this for you because the one you have at home is pretty shitt- I mean crappy. And the little one is for your Mr. Dildo."

"It's Mister Carrots, daddy! Thank you!" Himaru took the two brand new gifts and held them in his right hand as he clutched onto Mr. Carrots on the other, "What is a dildo, anyways?"

"Uhh…" Hidan could feel Kiyomi's eyes burning his back, "Well, I once knew this man called Mr. Dildo and he sold carrots and…broccoli. So I got mixed up."

"Ohhh!" Himaru nodded, satisfyingly. He swung on Mr. Carrots' arm which Kakuzu had sewn back on; no more cotton would fall out so it was awesome!

"Despite the carrot part," Kiyomi smiled appreciatively at Hidan, "That was very sweet of you."

Hidan snaked an arm around her skinny waist, murmuring against her ear, "And it'd be sweet of you if you'd give me a blowjob tonight, sweetcheeks."

Her flushed scarlet, slapping him on the hand, "Hidan!" He gave her a little spank on butt, "And I'd love to relish your sweet juices." Her face burnt at his dirty language.

"The juice mama makes _are_ really sweet." Himaru joined in their 'sex' talk, "I like strawberry and pineapple punch the best."

"Isn't your mom the best." Hidan cackled, ruffling his son's hair, "Oh look, there's some juice." He pointed at a beverage stand, "I'm thirsty." Pinching playfully at her waist, she burst out in giggles, "Fine, let's get some juice." Each with a strawed paper cup in hand, Himaru stood in the middle of his parents. He soon got bored by the slow pace his mama and daddy were walking, "Slow pokes!" He stuck his tongue out jokingly and skipped ahead of them. Chuckling at his son, Hidan took Kiyomi by the hand as they continued walking along the riverside home.

"Your Uncle Kakuzu and I actually have another present for you, kiddo." Hidan said when they arrived at the house. Kiyomi put a hand on her son's shoulder, the two pair of eyes blinked at him in curiosity. Hidan felt as he was in the middle of the spotlight with his woman and son anticipating for what he was going to do next. Damn, he liked it too. He gave them a mysterious grin and hurried to the backyard, picking up what he had previously put there and reentered the house: a box with small holes poked on the top and a purple ribbon tied lousily around it.

"Ohhh, what's that?" Himaru clapped his hands, standing on his tippy-toes, wanting to peek inside the box. His father lifted it up high in the air so he couldn't, "Ah, ah, not yet."

"Oh pooey!" Himaru pouted, "Daddy, I wanna see it! I wanna, I wanna!"

"Himaru, you have to be patient," Hidan eyed him darkly. Both Kiyomi and Himaru gulped at his seriousness. Seeing their faces made him laugh, "Okay, enough joking. Come open it up!"

He placed it onto the floor for his seven year-old son to open. Himaru tugged on the ribbon and off it came. He flipped open the box and inside was a-

"It's a bunny, it's a bunny!" Himaru shouted, jumping up and down, "A real bunny!"

"Yup, your first pet, brat." Hidan smiled smugly, glancing at Kiyomi.

She stood beside their son, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling in delight. She was focused on the little animal in the box, an excited and pleased grin on her pretty face."You can pet it, Himaru." She cooed.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Himaru asked as he bent down, reaching his little hand to touch the furry white creature.

"It has furry balls, it's a boy." Hidan rolled his eyes, "Duh."

"Furry balls sound cute!" Himaru giggled, stroking his new pet rabbit on the back, "It looks just like the bunny from The Rabbit's Winter!" He said to Mister Carrots.

Hidan walked over and picked up the purple ribbon and the floor, gesturing towards Kiyomi, "Sweetcheeks, come here."

That was when she looked at him, her face flushing pink because of her merry mood. He gestured again, giving her a 'come hither' finger wag. She walked over and got pulled down onto his lap by Hidan's strong hand. "Hidan!" She scoffed at his action.

This was a tad appropriate in front of a seven year old!

"Shush." He whispered, "I'm not doing anything naughty to you. Yet." She shuddered, wondering whatever was he going to do to her?

To her surprise, he gently stroked her hair, running his digits through her long, silky black locks. He inhaled deeply for the scent of her sweetness: the honey, the ocean and roses.

She melted under his tenderness-and he wasn't even technically touching her skin!

Clumsily, Hidan placed the ribbon above her head and tied a not so fancy bow on the side, "There." His gesture made her laugh out in glee. He grunted, prodding his erection upwards to her bottom, turning her around so he could see her face, "I think you look nice with purple."

"Thank you, Hidan," She grinned, extremely pleased. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips, "Thank you for everything."

"I, uh, I didn't really do anything," Hidan stuttered, not knowing why he was feeling 'shy'.

Shy. Shy? Oh Jashin, really?

"I just bought the kid a rabbit and tied your hair." He muttered, nuzzling her neck.

"Yes, for that." She bit her lip, trying to repress her laughter. _Awe, he was cute like this!_

"Daddy, daddy!" Himaru suddenly yelled, holding his pet bunny in his arms carefully.

"What, brat?" His father snapped.

"I'm going to name him Mister Dildo!" The son beamed proudly.

Hidan stood up so abruptly Kiyomi nearly fell off his lap, "No! Don't you dare!"

"But-but, he sold you broccoli and carrots, he must be a good man… I want my bunny to be a good rabbit too." Himaru explained.

"Mister Dildo is DEAD." Himaru gritted his teeth, "You don't want your bunny to die early, do you?"

Himaru's face fell, shaking his head crazily, "Oh no! No, no, no. I don't want him to die! I want him to be with me forever and ever, like you and mommy!"

"Forever, huh?" Hidan chuckled under his breath, 'You got your wish, kid.'

"Think of a more pleasant name for him, Himaru." Kiyomi suggested, walking over to pat the rabbit, "Like Snowy, Fluffy…"

"Those are ass-clown names!" Himaru pouted, "It needs to be cool." He tapped his index finger on his chin and studied the creature, which was sitting obediently in his lap. His huge violet eyes suddenly lit up, "Oh, oh, oh! I know, I know! Trix! I'm gonna call him Trix, like the bunny on the cereal box!"

"That's a cool name." His mother beamed, walking to the kitchen and took a fresh carrot out of the fridge, passing it to his son, "Feed Trix and you need to go to sleep."

"Okay!" He bobbed his head, showing the carrot to Mister Carrots, "Too bad you can't eat it. Trix here is a real bunny. But I love you too."

Seeing Kiyomi holding a freaking carrot in her hand made Hidan get a hard-on. Speaking in a husky voice, he whispered, "Sweetcheeks, let's go to bed." Yawning loudly, he stretched his arms out dramatically, "Night, brat. Happy birthday."

"G'night daddy!" His son grinned as his pet rabbit nibbled on the carrot.

* * *

Pulling onto Kiyomi's wrist, the two of them practically scrambled to their bedroom. "Now, for some alone time…"Hidan murmured as he pressed his lips against Kiyomi's, kicking the door shut, he pushed her down onto the mattress. She giggled then gasped as he reached his hands underneath her top and unhooked her bra.

"Daddy, Mama! Trix pooped in his box, it's so funny!" Himaru knocked on the door.

"Himaru, Mama's tired," Kiyomi said, inhaling sharply as Hidan's fingers tweaked at her nipples, "And it is past your bedtime!"

"Okay, sorry! Goodnight!" They heard their son skip away from the door.

"I bet that little brat will be back." Hidan shook his head, pulling her top off and tossing it to the side. Nodding in agreement, Kiyomi sighed.

The child's footsteps scurried to the door two minutes later. "Daddy!" Himaru knocked on the door again.

"Argh, what?" Hidan hollered, his hands still cupping her breasts.

"Where do babies come from?" Their son asked.

"Well, two or more people fu-" Before Hidan could answer the only question that he was interested in, Kiyomi cut in, "Himaru, mama will teach you that sometime. There's a unit in your Science book that talks about the reproduction system."

"Ohh, I should definitely teach him _that_." The man above her chuckled. She smacked him on the arm. Hidan quickly blurted out, "If you cum in a hot lady, you can make babies!"

"Hidan!" She hissed. He pulled down her underwear and stripped out of his own briefs. His erect manhood sprang out, making her shut her eyes close.

"If I go into a pretty woman's house I can have a baby too?" The boy asked suspiciously.

"We had this conversation already, kid!" Hidan yelled back impatiently, "It's something like that. Now go to bed!" He positioned himself in front of her wet entrance.

"Mama's the prettiest lady I know and I want a baby sister to be friends with Trix, Mister Carrots and me, can I come in her room right now?" Himaru knocked on the door again. The tip of his cock teased around with her sensitive clit, making Kiyomi let out a subdued moan.

"Err, no, go away!" Hidan shouted towards the door.

"Whyyy?" Himaru whined, "I want to make babies too!"

Hidan smirked as Kiyomi glared at him. Without notice, he slid into her quickly, making her back arch up in pure pleasure, "Oh, Hidan…" She couldn't help but groan erotically.

"What are you two doing inside?" Himaru came up with a new question.

"None of your beeswax!" Hidan snapped, pushing himself deeply into her and pulling out-again and again.

"Fine!" Himaru stomped his little foot on the floor, "Tell me tomorrow, I'm going to go sleep!"

"You go do that!" Hidan buzzed, looking down at the woman beneath him, "Now, we're finally alone." She nodded softly, letting out another sigh, "Yes."

"Yes." He agreed with a cackle, accelerating his speed on pumping in and out of her. Good thing he had could silent her screams with his lips and tongue. And maybe something else.

After a hot session of sex-quiet sex, Hidan and Kiyomi cuddled in each other's arms. He stroked her hair, "You know, I think you look nice with the ribbon tying up your hair."

She blushed, putting a hand upon his toned abdomen, her fingertips dangerously playing with his Jashin rosary, "Thank you." His responded by kissing her on the top of the head. Pressing her face against his chest, she hid a pleased smile. He was now literally in the picture of their lives.

* * *

**A/N:**

**That was a fluffy crappy chapter. Just felt like sliding in a sex scene, haha.**

**Hope y'all still liked it! Reviews will make my stressful week so much better!**


	8. Ribbons, Her Past & Tenderness

Author's Note:

Hello all. Thanks for all the reviews!

This chapter is long because I wanted to put in a bit of Kiyomi's background to the story, despite the fact that it's super cliché. Hope y'all like it!

* * *

Since that day, Kiyomi had begun wearing the ribbon in her head almost twenty four seven. She would never leave the house without it nor would she take it off while she cooked and did chores. It was the symbol of Hidan and her 'relationship'-or whatever it was. When he was away, the ribbon was what cheered her up and reminded her of him.

But she would always take it off before bedtime whenever Hidan visited, because it meant they had time to cuddle together. During the day, seeing the purple satin ribbon on her head always made him wink and grin at her amusingly, pleased by her gesture. It was cute of her. And she looked hot and sophisticated, unlike those whores and prostitutes he had sex with when he was away.

Hidan visited again this weekend, and after dinner, Kiyomi sat at her vanity table combing her long dark hair. Hidan sat on the bed behind her, his eyes fixated on her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks glowed in a pinkish shade as she felt his eyes on her. She could hear his breathing and there was a lump in her throat, her stomach stirred giddily.

Acting as if she didn't know he was staring, Kiyomi gently pulled the ribbon off her hair and placed them neatly back into a bijoux box. Inside were some other pairs of earrings, a few necklaces and bracelets, but what caught Hidan's attention was an old, tattered pink ribbon.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at the ribbon.

"There's nothing in there." Kiyomi said coldly, putting the purple ribbon into the box and quickly, she shut the lid close.

"Yeah, there is, unless I was blind-" Hidan argued.

"It's a ribbon." She answered, "What else do you want to know?"

He shrugged, "Where'd it come from?"

"My past." She mumbled, putting the jewelry box away.

"Ohhh." Hidan nodded. He found it funny that the two of them never shared their 'past' with each other before.

* * *

_Twelve Years Ago_

"_Daddy!" A young girl around the age of thirteen dashed out the front door and threw her arms around the man entering the front fence gate._

"_Hey, how's my little princess?" Her father put his luggage and briefcase down onto the floor and picked his daughter up in his arms. She giggled as he twirled her around in the air, "Good!"_

"_I missed you, daddy." She chirped, linking arms with her father, skipping along the pebbled path into the house. Her dad chuckled, ruffling her hair, "I sure did miss you too, squirt. I got you a present."_

"_Really?" She gushed, clapping her hands. Despite the fact that her father was always away, traveling on business trips to different countries; he would always make the days he spent together with his family the best he could. The presents he bought her were traditional crafts and clothes from different towns._

_Her dad pulled out a flat, rectangular gift box wrapped perfectly in a ribbon from the bag in his other hand._

"_Mother, daddy brought us gifts, again!" The girl exclaimed excitedly, plopping down on the sofa, kicking her legs impatiently._

"_You always spoil her, Yuuichirou." Her mother smiled, kissing her husband on the cheek and taking the coat he handed her to hang it up in the closet._

"_I feel like spoiling you later too, Noriko-chan." He teased, grabbing his wife by the waist, causing her to squeal and pulled her to the sofa to join their daughter._

"_Open it up, princess!" Yuuichirou announced._

_Kiyomi carefully untied the pink ribbon, placing it beside her and removed the wrapping paper patterned with white snowmen and snowflakes. Inside was a package no bigger than a shoebox. She glanced at her parents who gave her an approval smile and opened the box. Her brown eyes widened in delight as she saw what was inside._

"_It's so pretty, daddy!" She gasped, holding up the piece of fabric with her delicate little fingers: it was a white dress embroidered with exotic gems that glowered in a mysterious shade of silver. It was stunning and a piece of art. "Are you sure you're giving it to me? It's quite luxury." _

"_Luxurious." Her mother corrected her grammar with a smile. _

_Kiyomi giggled, "Yes, luxurious."_

"_Of course! Our princess deserves to wear the prettiest gown in town!" Her father said, kissing his wife on the forehead, "I got a designer friend from the Snow Village to make it just for you! Exclusively." _

_The thirteen year old had a wide smile on her face as she heard her father's words, "Exclusive!"_

"_Put it on, Kiyomi-chan." Her mother urged, "Let Mama and Daddy see."_

_Their daughter took off her t-shirt and quickly pulled the dress over her head, smoothing it once she got out of her shorts, "It fits perfectly, thank you so much daddy! Is it pretty?" She danced around, swirling and twirling, letting the dress flow around like flower petals._

"_Gorgeous, just like I imagined it to be!" Yuuichirou grinned, patting Noriko's knee, "She has your beauty, I would say." His wife nudged him shyly with a pleased smile._

_The two of them sat together as they looked at her daughter dance around the living room, admiring how her jet black hair bounced against the beautiful white dress. It was a perfect contrast. She was so pure and sweet and lively._

_Noriko walked over and picked up the pink ribbon on the sofa, patting on the seat beside her, "Kiyomi-chan, come here. Let mama do your hair."_

"_Okay!" She chirped, plopping down, her backside facing her mother. Noriko swathed the silk strip of fabric around her daughter's hair and tying it into a neat bow. _

"_There," She smiled, turning her daughter around, "You look like a doll."_

_Kiyomi giggled, kissing her mom on the cheek, "I love you, mama."_

"_There are other gifts you haven't opened yet, princess." Yuuichirou drank from a cup of tea._

"_I know, daddy." His daughter nodded, "But this dress is already so good! Daddy, you're always so nice to me."_

_He gave her nose a playful pinch, "Of course! I'm glad you like it. Daddy feels horrible for not being at home with you and mama all the time."_

_She hugged her father, "No, don't say that. I love you. We miss you when you're gone, but when you're home…it's always the best day of our lives!"_

_Her parents laughed heartily in agreement._

_Kiyomi beamed brightly at her parents: this was her at the age of thirteen. Her father's little princess and her mother's beloved precious._

_Life was good._

_That was until that day came along._

_A year later, Yuuichirou was on a business trip in the Sand Village while Kiyomi and Noriko stayed back home. It was just another typical day: Noriko was watering the flowers out in the front yard, and Kiyomi reading a novel on the porch. When she got tired, she sometimes pranced around the garden, trying to catch butterflies that fluttered pass their garden._

_A sharp caw disturbed the peaceful afternoon. A falcon cawed and flapped its wings twice before it perched itself perfectly still on their mailbox. Noriko hurried out the house and untied the letter that was attached to the bird's back._

"_What is it, mama?" Kiyomi asked from the door. That was weird, people usually sent letters. Unless it was very urgent, people hardly used falcons to deliver mails._

_Her mother held up a stern finger, wanting her to wait. Kiyomi obeyed, walking to her side. Noriko quickly opened the envelope and unfolded the letter, her eyes scanning intently at the words, "Oh my god." She gasped, clasping her palm over her mouth, dropping the letter onto the floor. The thin piece of paper fluttered aimlessly to the dirt ground. _

"_What's wrong?" Her daughter demanded, bending down to pick up the letter, wanting to read it for herself. Her mother snatched it hastily out of her hand, "Don't."_

"_Mama…" She tugged on her mother's sleeve, confused._

"_Your father…he…he's dead." Noriko blurted out, shaking her head._

_Kiyomi blinked, trying her best to digest the shocking news. "That can't be. Mama-"_

"_Child!" Her mother scolded, bursting into tears, "Say no more."_

_The fourteen year old wrapped her arms around her mother's waist, "Mama." She sobbed against Noriko's chest, "Daddy, he…"_

"_Shush." The mother and daughter held onto each other as they cried over the alarming news._

_Yuuichirou's funeral was the gloomiest day Kiyomi had ever experienced. Tears couldn't help themselves from trickling down her cheeks, she had a lump in her throat that there was no way to get rid of. She wanted to die; she couldn't imagine living without her daddy; it was as if he was on a business trip where he is never coming back-unbearable. _

_Both her mother and herself wore conservative, black kimonos and tied their hair up in buns, sullen looks on their faces as they were greeted by friends, family and neighbours who came to pay their sincere sympathies. _

_A week later, one of their neighbours-the Hanakis' came back from a vacation and dropped by their house. "Noriko, we are so sorry about your loss." Kiyomi heard their neighbor, Mr. and Mrs. Hanaki say to her mother. She walked out her room, seeing them hand her mother a pot of flowers, "I hope Kiyomi's doing well."_

"_She's fine." Her mother said. Kiyomi knew her mother was holding back tears. "Thanks."_

"_Take care, Noriko-san." Mrs. Hanaki gave the widow a pat on the shoulder before leaving the house. Noriko turned around, seeing Kiyomi standing in the hallway, looking at her._

"_We don't need other people's sympathy." Noriko huffed, closing the door, "You hear me, child? Mama and you will be perfectly fine."_

_Kiyomi stood there, her eyes wide open. She nodded, "Yes, mama. I know."_

"_Good, now," Her mother strode into the kitchen, "Go and get ready for your Manners teacher."_

"_What?" She asked, tilting her head sideways, "But-"_

"_No buts." Noriko warned, "Put on your nice dress and I'll do your hair."_

_The teacher who was going to teach her mannerism came right on time. She was a tall, slender lady with her hair pulled into a neat bun. "Hello, Kiyomi-san." She smiled, holding out a hand. Kiyomi grinned nervously, staring at her teacher's manicured nails, "Hi?"_

"_You have to shake my hand." Her teacher instructed._

"_Oh!" The pre-teen stuck out her tongue embarrassingly, reaching out her hand to shaking her teachers'._

"_Good. You have a nice grip." Her teacher smiled, "Now, shall we get started?"_

"_Um, sensei?" Kiyomi raised her hand._

"_Yes, Kiyomi-san?" The teacher said in a polite tone, making Kiyomi blush. No one ever talked to her in such a proper, respectful way._

"_I was wondering…" She looked up at her teacher, "Why am I learning manners? Am I rude?"_

"_No, no." Her teacher laughed heartily, "Your mother, Noriko-san has asked me to come make you into a proper young lady. To have manners and being prim is what gets young ladies like yourself into splendid marriages."_

"_Marriage?" Kiyomi's head shot up, exclaiming, "But I'm only fourteen!"_

"_Well, mostly lovely girls like you get married at the young age of sixteen or seventeen." The teacher explained, "We have to prep you, get you ready for that now, don't we?"_

"_Ohh." Kiyomi nodded dumbly._

* * *

"Did your one of your ex-boyfriends give that to you?" Hidan continued to ask.

Kiyomi shook as she thought of Masato, the man she was once engaged to.

_Nine years ago_

"_Mother, I already said I don't want to marry him." A young woman, around the age of seventeen hissed in annoyance._

"_Kiyomi," Her mother cleared her throat sternly, "He's a well-respected man that can bring a fortune to our family."_

"_To hell with fortune!" The girl stomped her foot in a spoiled fashion, "I don't even know him! How am I supposed to love him? I don't want to marry him. Mom, please don't let me marry him! He's twenty-three! I'm sixteen, is that even legal?"_

"_Foolish child." The girl's mother gave her a squeeze on the arm, "You'll learn to love him."_

_The daughter shot the middle-aged woman a fake smile, muttering under her breath, "Huh, I bet I will." The two walked for a little more and finally arrived at a rather big, luxurious estate._

"_Well," The mother threw out her arms, "Here we are. See, isn't it such a big, beautiful house?"_

"_You think I care?" The girl kicked at the pebbles at the gate door. Her mother scoffed, tugging her on the sleeve, "Kiyomi, behave your best. We don't want them to see you un-ladylike!"_

"_Prim and proper. Do this and do that." The teenager girl mimicked in a high-pitched voice, "God, mother. You are annoying. Let's just get this over with. Just an afternoon tea. That's all, right?"_

"_Yes, yes." Her mother hushed her as she saw the butler hurry out the house and open the door for them. _

_The mother exclaimed, "Oh, look, what a beautiful garden!"_

_The girl gave the flowers a quick glance and snorted. Sure, they were pretty. But whether pretty or not, things all die in the end. Those flowers wouldn't last for a year. The pedals would be squished and covered with mud and dirt. Buried deep back into the soil, just where they originally came from._

"_Hello, my dear." Masaki-Kiyomi's soon to be father-in-law, greeted them as they arrived at their estate's doorstep. He was a gray-haired man who seemed sophisticatedly polished. The teenage girl smiled politely, "Hello, sir."_

"_Aren't you just beautiful." Her 'mother-in-law', Emiko gushed, making the girl blush._

"_Why don't you come and meet your fiancé, Masato, my son?" Masaki said, taking the girl's hand. She followed him to the living room to be greeted by a tall gentleman._

"_You must be Kiyomi-san!" The handsome man grinned, taking her hand and kissing the back of her palm. She quickly studied his face during the few seconds he wasn't looking at her; he was tall, had good posture, his hair was brown and obviously styled, he had long lashes, a fuller lower lip than upper lip-which means more sexual than romantic. Hmm, interesting._

_He was handsome, however, but didn't come off as too friendly. She couldn't quite put a finger on how he seemed slightly 'off'._

"_Nice to meet you." She smiled shyly._

"_Sit down, please." He gestured towards the sofa. She glanced at her mother in uncertainty._

"_Go on!" Her mother mouthed, eyeing her then the seat next to him. She obeyed._

"_We'll leave you two alone for now." Emiko giggled, signaling a maid with a tray in her hands in. "Here's some Jasmine tea, madam." A maid placed a delicate cup of tea onto the table._

"_Thank you." Kiyomi thanked her, feeling uneasy. _

"_You may leave now." Her fiancé ordered. The maid gave them a bow before hurrying off. _

_She didn't like being serviced by servants. She was from a middleclass family, no servants but only one nanny, ever since her childhood. Her nanny would cook meals and take care of her-she was more like an aunt, a second mother, really. _

_Masato's parents left the room as well as Noriko. Kiyomi exhaled tensely._

"_Kiyomi-san, how old are you this year?" Masato asked._

"_Sixteen and a half." She answered, staring at her lap. She could feel his eyes burning at her, studying her face, more so staring at the nape of her neck._

"_So young and pure," He rubbed his chin, nodding, "You're quite exquisite."_

_Ew, what was that supposed to mean?_

"_Thank you." She said, suppressing the urge of rolling her eyes. He was eyeing her up and down like a piece of meat, so much for a gentleman._

"_Tell me, what do you like to do for leisure?" He asked._

"_Well, I'm not particularly good at anything," She laughed nervously, "But I do like taking care of children. I volunteer at this orphanage with my mother sometimes and-"_

"_Very impressive." Masato cut her off, "But I prefer my future wife to stay home and do the cooking, chores and such. I want an obedient housewife."_

_She felt him moving inches and inches closer to her as they spoke. She wanted to stand up and leave, but forced herself to sit still-ladylike, just how her mother instructed._

_Then she realized she was giving the wrong impression: he thought she wasn't resisting and instead welcoming!_

_Masato placed a palm on her thigh-Kiyomi thanked herself for wearing a long skirt this morning instead of the dress up to her knees her mother told her to._

"_Have you ever had any boyfriends?" He asked, leaning in to whisper in her ear._

"_Err…no, my lord." She answered, her eyes darted away from him._

"_Aw, don't be shy." He smirked, tipping her chin up, making her turn to look at him, "We're getting married quite soon, aren't we? I'm very pleased to be your first. In bed, that is."_

_She couldn't believe her ears, this man or the words that blurted out her mouth before she could realize, "I can taste vomit in my mouth, my lord."_

_He chuckled, hardening his grip on her chin, "Listen, you should be grateful for me wanting to marry you. Nobody wants a wench like you. I'm your one way ticket to the higher level of society you once belonged to." He leaned towards her, merely inches away from her lips. She sat there, paralyzed at his words; feeling insulted and degraded every second she was spending with this man she was soon supposed to be calling 'husband'._

_He pressed his lips over hers possessively. She squeaked in horror but he grabbed her by the nape of the neck and pushed her head towards his, enforcing his intruding kiss. She pressed her hands against his chest, trying her best to push him away. _

_This was so not what she pictured her first kiss to be like; it was supposed to be sweet and romantic, nothing like this. He reached over a hand and groped her breast-that was way over the line. Kiyomi shut her eyes close and bit on his lips as hard as she could._

"_You little sneaky bitch!" He cussed, clasping his hand over his mouth as it bled, "But that's okay, if you like to play games…"_

"_I don't want to play games," She cleared her throat, "I don't want anything to do with you, my lord."_

"_Well, my dear little Kiyomi-chan," He sneered, "It seems like even though you're not very fond of me…"_

"_That's correct." She said in an icy tone, glaring at him with her chocolate brown eyes._

"_Your mother seems like she does, a lot, though," He looked at her amusedly, "She will definitely let you marry me, no matter how much you don't want it."_

_Kiyomi huffed in annoyance and looked away from him, crossing her arms across her chest. _

_Apparently, this sexist 'lord' was not pleased with her hissy-fit."I think this conversation is over, dear Kiyomi-chan." Masato demanded, "You may leave now."_

"_Gladly." She stood up abruptly from the couch and straightened her dress. She shot him another death glare before walking away from him, "Goodbye, Masato-san."_

"_I'll be seeing you next week at our wedding." He called behind her, "And I cannot wait for our wedding night, let me tell you that."_

_She had been taught not to hate and to simply ignore those who she did not 'share the same minds' with; but this man? Her supposedly fiancé?_

_She did not like him at all. In fact, she didn't understand the feeling of 'hate', but if she did, then she would say that she hated him in a heartbeat._

_He was objectifying her, treating her like a woman who didn't have self-respect, touching her like she was his property._

_What Kiyomi couldn't stand the most was how he was so full of himself: bad-mouthing her and her family. Did he honestly think that she was marrying him for his money? What an ass!_

_She had reluctantly agreed to this idiotic marriage just to please her mother. _

_And how could his parent's bear naming him 'Masato'? Correct man of justice? He was the furthest thing away from it, as much as she was concerned!_

* * *

"No. I never had one." Kiyomi answered sternly.

"Yeah, you're right." He snickered, grabbing her by the waist, "I was your first."

She let out a giggle as he tickled her forearm, "I don't want to talk about my history."

"Must have had a fucked up past." Hidan said as he pulled her down on his lap and sat down on the bed. She put her arms around his neck, leaning against him, "We should live in today, not dwell in the past."

"True that, sweetcheeks." He cackled, tackling her onto the mattress, attacking her with kisses, "Speaking of living in today…" He lifted up her plain floral skirt, "We should do it now."

"H—Hidan!" She gasped as he planted soft kisses along her inner thigh.

"Hmm?" His tongue brushed against her soft skin. He had never been so close to her…in this type of position, this kind of intimacy.

His fingers danced up her waist and pulled down on the hem of her panties, exposing her quivering spot. She shivered at the cold air and how his violet eyes were flickering; plotting some dirty, evil things, perhaps?

"What are you-" Before she could finish her question, she let out a sharp gasp. He had kissed her…there!

"Hidan-danna, ohh…" She moaned loudly, "You-"

"We're doing something different this time. I'm sure you'll like it." He stated.

She shook her head crazily, blushing madly.

He suckled on her nub, making her have to bite on her own finger to keep herself from shrieking in excitement, "Mmm. You taste so fucking sweet." He murmured, slashing his tongue in and out of her wet folds, making her twitch in pleasure.

"Oh…oh…" She moaned, her head tossing left to right, right to left. She had never felt such intense pleasure, ever. He was pleasuring her, but his mind was focused on what could possibly happen to her before?

Oh and how he wondered…

"Hidan, Hidan-danna!" Her sharp scream of ecstasy, however, distracted him. Her legs twitched and her torso shook uncontrollably as she reached her orgasm.

Making her scream and squirm under his touch made Hidan feel superior than ever. "How did that feel?" He asked, nuzzling his head against her abdomen. She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath, "G-good. Really good."

"Good." He kissed the top of her bellybutton, "Just know that I won't do that very often."

She let out a silent complain with a pout, closing her eyes. That felt so good. They had never had such an intimate way of 'sex' and she was slowly getting addicted to his random acts of tenderness.

* * *

Two days later,

"Goddaddy Kakuzu!" Himaru ran towards him and wrapped his hands around his waist, "You're here!"

"Hi, kid." Kakuzu gave him a pat on the head with a scruffy voice, "Where's your dad?"

"Mama and daddy went out." Himaru answered, "But they'll be back soon…come sit and play with me!" He pulled on his godfather's wrist, "Please?"

Kakuzu grunted, "Did you practice your math?"

"Uh huh!" Himaru nodded, "I can do multiplication now!"

"Okay, fine." Kakuzu followed the kid and sat down at the sofa, glancing at the clock, waiting for the two to come back.

Kakuzu had been playing poker with Himaru for almost an hour when Hidan and Kiyomi finally arrived from god knows where. The both of them were smiling, their faces flushing in delight. _Ahh, the post-sex glow._

"Oh hey, Kakuzu!" Hidan greeted him with a smug smirk, his arm still around Kiyomi's waist.

"Hello, Kakuzu-san." Kiyomi smiled, gently pulling Hidan's hand off of her.

"I need to talk to you." Kakuzu sternly said to Hidan.

"What's up?" Hidan asked, plopping down onto the sofa next to his partner and son.

"Business." Kakuzu grunted, hinting that it was something serious.

"Ohh." Hidan stood up and eyed his son, then Kiyomi, "I think you guys should leave for a moment."

"Whyyy?" Himaru asked, "Uncle Kakuzu and I were-"

"Do it, kid." Hidan demanded. Sensing the tension between Hidan and Kakuzu, Kiyomi hurried over and grabbed her son's hand, "Daddy and your uncle has to talk about some serious business!"

"Mama, that rhymes!" Himaru giggled as they left the living room. Wondering whatever it was that made Kakuzu have such a stern face made Kiyomi worried. Wanting to know what was going on, she went to the kitchen to fetch some tea and poured them into cups, placing them on a tray and tiptoeing over behind the corner leading to the living room. She stood there, listening carefully to the two men's conversation.

"So? What important thing did you want to talk about?" Hidan asked, crossing his legs in an unmannered way.

"Sasori's dead." Kakuzu stated concisely.

"Holy fuck." Hidan raced his fingers through his hair.

Kiyomi inhaled sharply. One of Hidan's friends died? But weren't they supposed to be ninjas? A woman like her did not understand anything about shinobi or their battles. But just hearing that they could easily die was something that startled her. She hated thinking about death, more so someone that could easily be linked to her.

Her hands were shaking as she held the tray with a kettle of tea and two cups. She couldn't move, it was as if she was paralyzed: she couldn't bear the thought of Hidan being dead. Life would be incomplete, she'd never feel the same, ever again.

"Your little bonnie is listening." Kakuzu whispered lowly.

"Whatever, she doesn't know what we're talking about anyways." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Hidan." Kakuzu warned.

"Fine, asshole." The albino cussed. "Sweetcheeks." He called.

Hearing his voice snapped her back into reality. Kiyomi came out from the corner embarrassingly, a tray with teacups still in her hands."I'm really sorry for eavesdropping." She apologized, looking at the carpet on the floor, "I was worried, when I saw the stern look on your face, Kakuzu-san." With trembling hands, she placed the tray onto the coffee table.

"Not a good idea when there's a business meeting going on." Kakuzu advised.

She bit on her lip nervously, "Yes, I'm sorry."

Hidan glared at Kakuzu for being so mean to her, "Excuse us." He said, grabbing Kiyomi by the hand and pulling her to their bedroom.

"What's wrong?" Hidan asked, glowering down at her, "You don't seem too well."

"I—I'm not." She admitted, scared to look at him, "I just…"

"Shoot." He demanded, putting a steady hand on her waist.

"I heard that…one of your friends died," She licked her chapped lips, "And I…I don't want that to happen to you. I'd be devastated, I can't imagine you dead."

"Sweetcheeks." He whistled, "I'm not going to die."

"But-"

"I can't even die, even if I want to."

"You shouldn't talk like that," She scoffed, pressing her hands against his chest, "It depresses me."

"Awe," He chuckled, "You mean you care?"

She looked at him puzzled, "Of course I care, how would I not-"

He cut her off by sealing his lips over hers, his hands cupping her cheeks. He licked at her bottom lip, his thumbs soothing her furrowed brows and tense temples. For after a hot steamy moment, he stepped back and tilted her chin up so she could look at him, "That's all I need to hear, sweetcheeks. Don't worry, I won't die." Hidan shot her his infamous, cocky grin, "I'm too sexy to die anyways."

Even though still annoyed at his carelessness, his words calmed her down a bit. And that kiss too. He was so tender and sweet…so not Hidan. But she liked it, either ways.

"Enough counseling?" Hidan asked, raising his eyebrows. She giggled, "Yes."

"Good." He patted her on the cheek, "Let's go out and you should go say sorry to the moneyfucker." She nodded obediently, like a wife.

Kakuzu eyed the two as they returned from the bedroom. The wench followed shyly behind Hidan, who was swaggering over to him, "Sweetcheeks wants to tell you something."

The woman slowly walked up to Kakuzu, gulping in a nervous fashion. "I would like to thank you so much for generously providing Himaru's tuition money." Kiyomi blushed, "We truly appreciate it, Kakuzu-san. And I'm sorry again for interrupting." She bowed and hurried out of the living room, back to her chores.

Kakazu's jade pupils followed Hidan's glaze, which was staring at the back of the woman exiting the room. His violet orbs had an emotion Kakuzu never seen in the Jashinist's eyes before: affection.

"Hidan." He growled, punching him on the back.

The albino quickly spun around, "What?"

"You're getting soft, Hidan." Kakuzu warned, "Too soft for the wench."

"Psh." Hidan said in an annoyed tone, "Not like you have to tell me."


	9. Stationary Shopping & A Ritual

Author's Note:

Thanks guys, for all your kind words and opinions! I'm keeping the title for now :)

I apologize for these constant long chapters; it's mainly the flashbacks I put in because I think they are necessary. However, is the chapter word count scaring away readers? I thought more people would respond to the story after these chapters :(

And I've noticed that I had said no more smuts for a while since chapter 5, but I think there's a random sex scene in every chapter! But this chapter is very pure and simple.

Anywhoo…enjoy!

* * *

_Nine years ago (Right after meeting Masato)_

_Kiyomi stomped out the room, swinging open the door. Her mother stumbled in from the hallway, "How was it? I couldn't hear anything in there!"_

"_Let's just leave. Please." She pleaded._

"_What's wrong, dear?" Emiko appeared from the lobby._

_Kiyomi pulled up her collar and forced another polite smile, "No, nothing's wrong. Thank you so much for the delightful afternoon." Her sarcasm was hid perfectly under her sickening sweet voice._

"_Oh yes, yes." Emiko nodded, "Well, Noriko-san, Kiyomi-san, we will see each other at the wedding next week! You will be a beautiful bride, Kiyomi-san!"_

"_Huh, I bet." She said under her breath, but simply smiled at the older lady, "Yes, goodbye."_

_She had to pull her mother out of the house and onto the street. She was stomping on the sidewalk, walking in a fast speed. Her mother had to speed-walk to catch up to her, "Sooo…how was Masato-san? Oh isn't he handsome? You and he would make adorable babies! I cannot wait to hold my new-born grandchildren!"_

"_That man you want me to marry? He's a pig, really!" Kiyomi yelled at her mother, "He was flirting, no-sexually harassing me with his words and eyes. He was roaming all over me and …"_

"_Well, that's normal between husbands and wives." Her mother closed her eyes and explained patiently._

"_I'm not his wife!" She screamed, "And I don't want to be! He was touching my breasts and forcefully kissing me-do you want me to marry a man with no manners whatsoever like him? No, I will not! You taught me yourself, if a man loved a woman, he would never sexually take advantage of her before marriage! He's disgusting!" She stomped her feet, throwing her arms out in the air in despair, "I hate him, mother! I hate him! Don't make me do something I don't want to, don't make me hate you!"_

"_Kiyomi, do you know how you are behaving right now?" Noriko cleared her throat, shaking her head and looking at her intently-her mother was in her usual 'lecture' mode, "Do this for the family. For our pride. Think of your father-how disappointed would he be if he could see you now?"_

_Kiyomi held up her index finger, pointing furiously at her mother, "Daddy would not want a fake gentleman marrying me. Daddy wants me to be happy. I know for a fact that I will not be happy with that dickhead."_

"_Kiyomi!" Noriko scolded, "How dare you speak of that kind of language? Your father would not be proud of you!"_

"_Stop saying 'Daddy' this, 'Daddy' that! He's passed away, but just because we're poor doesn't mean we can't be happy. Why are you forcing me into a life I don't want at all? If you like him so much, why don't YOU marry him?"_

_Out of anger, her mother slapped her across the face, "Listen, you whiny, silly girl! You are marrying Masato no matter what. Having his money will make our lives good again. We'll be rich and happy. Happy. You understand, Kiyomi?"_

_Kiyomi gasped and put her palm over her now burning cheek. Tears stung her eyes. She tasted blood. She could not at all believe her mother's words nor action. She had never thought of her mother even raising a finger at her, more so slapping her. "Whatever happened to you, mama?"_

"_Nothing's happened." Her mother put her hands on her hips, "I'm simply moving on. Raising you up with no father is going to be hard, but we'll get through this, okay?" She reached to touch her daughter's hair._

"_I've had enough. I'm not marrying him." The girl slapped her mother's hand away, tears streaming down her eyes, "I will not marry him."_

"_You eventually will." Noriko sighed, putting a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "You still have a week to adjust."_

"_Fuck no I won't!" The teenager spat, wiggling away from her. They had arrived on the steps of their house. "Kiyomi, your language!" Her mother hissed._

"_Oh, oops." Kiyomi rolled her eyes sarcastically, pushing open the door and stomping right into her room, slamming it shut._

_She threw herself onto the bed, making it the mattress thud. She buried her face into her pillow, her cheeks wet from the tears rolling angrily down her eyes, "How fucking stupid." She murmured, her hands curling into fists. She felt helpless, not knowing what to do. _

_Her mother was no longer the 'Mama' she loved and looked up to. Her mother was now just a money-crazed woman. They say grief changes a person. _

"_I've had enough." Kiyomi muttered, getting up from the bed and her pathetic state. She swung open her closet door and began pulling out some of her dresses, coats-useful things and stuffed them furiously into a duffel bag, "I've had enough with everything."_

_With those stupid manners lessons; the lame arrangement marriage, her bastard fiancé and her mother, who she could barely recognize anymore._

"_Kiyomi!" Her mother shot up from the sofa as soon as she saw her daughter exit her room. Noriko's eyes widened when she spotted the duffel bag in her hand, "Where are you going?"_

"_I'm leaving." Kiyomi stated, bitterly._

"_To where?" Noriko asked, the word 'worried' written on her face._

_Huh, she was more worried about her not wanting to marry Masato more than being concerned about her daughter having a bad day._

"_Anywhere, anywhere but here." The sixteen year old shook her head._

"_What?" Noriko said in disbelief. _

_Kiyomi turned her back on her mother, heading towards the door, "You heard me." She turned the doorknob and Noriko sprang to her feet, "Kiyomi-chan!"_

"_Honey, don't go!" Her mother yelled behind her in despair, "I thought you loved me!"_

_Kiyomi chewed on her lower lip until it bled, forcing herself not to answer, not to turn back to look at her mother: the woman who gave birth to her, who once treated her preciously._

"_And I thought you loved me too." The girl mumbled, quickly walking away. _

_Heading nowhere._

_Who knew two years later the girl would end up pregnant in an one night stand with a particular silver-haired albino Jashinist?_

* * *

Kakuzu was, however, a man of his words. He paid for Himaru's tuition fee for the private academy, which the new semester was beginning within a week.

To be perfectly honest, Himaru was pretty excited. He skipped around the house, jumped on and off the couch and ran in the backyard with Trix. Of course Mister Carrots watching the whole time. Oh, oh, oh! He couldn't wait to go to school: he was pretty smart and homework didn't trouble him; the main thing that made him so happy was that he finally has the chance to meet and perhaps play with other kids his age! Sure, he would have play dates with other children at the playground around the neighbourhood, but he wanted to talk to people about academics.

Both Hidan and Kiyomi could feel their son's merriness and were satisfied with finally being able to enroll him into the elite school.

"We should get him some new stationery," Kiyomi suggested one afternoon, looking through her purse, "We should walk to the retail shop."

"Sweetcheeks!" Hidan scolded, "Do you think I'm Kakuzu?"

She blinked at him confusedly, "No, why?"

"I'm not that selfish and aware of where my money go." He snorted, grabbing her hand, "Of course we are getting him brand new stationery and cool shit like that, but not at a retail store! We should go to that new shop just a few blocks away. I know rich people go there."

"Hidan, we aren't poor, it's just-"

"Sweetcheeks, shut up." He demanded, "We're getting our son sweet stationery."

Kiyomi laughed, "Okay, fine. Thank you."

Thank you. _Again._ Ugh, that term kept getting on Hidan's nerves. He seriously didn't even do anything good, why the fuck would she keep thanking him? Silly bitch didn't know he was also banging other woman and acting like they were a sweet lil' couple. Funny, and naive.

* * *

_Seven Years Ago (Kiyomi's pregnancy after the One Night Stand with Hidan)_

"_Oh my," A slightly familiar voice spoke behind her. She spun around, her eyes widening to see who the voice belonged to-Masato, the bastard himself. He sneered at her shocked face then down to her belly, a mocking smirk on his face, "I always knew you were a rebel."_

_Kiyomi turned away from him, pretending to take interest in canned beans on the shelf. _

"_What a pity I wasn't your first…" He circled her, like a wolf cornering a sheep, "But then again, what a pity you got knocked up…and you're the one who is still single, unlike me, I have found myself another beautiful but obedient wife."_

_She glared at him, in a false sweet tone she gushed, "Wow, congratulations, Mister Masato, or should I call you Mister Asshole! You really are a dick. I have no regret of running away from that disaster you call a marriage."_

"_Poor thing," Masato clucked his tongue, speaking in mock sympathy, "Must have broke your heart when whoever got you pregnant left. Making you speak in such a poor manner."_

_Defensively, Kiyomi hissed, "Tell you what, I'm a single mom and I'm fine with that. And for your information, my dear ex-fiancé, I enjoyed the one night stand with that complete stranger. It was the best fucking I have ever had. I don't regret that at all. I doubt that I would experience such orgasmic sex if I ever married you." _

_She looked at his stunned face and then to his crotch with the same look he had previously given her and let out a soft laugh, "Yes, I highly doubt that."_

"_You bitch," Masato huffed in embarrassment, "Still feisty I see. Well, I see you're still wearing plain, cheap clothes. Your mother, on the other hand… "_

"_I take no interest in knowing the current events of my mother's life." She shook her head._

"_She remarried to a man around her age. A rich man." Masato still continued, "Perfectly happy. That's the right choice for a woman. Unlike you, having to suffer from perhaps poverty?"_

_Did he actually think she would care whatever the fuck her mother was doing? NO!_

_Kiyomi rolled her eyes, "If I could stand in this grocery store and afford buying fucking canned corn, then that doesn't mean I'm in poverty."_

_Masato chuckled, eyeing her darkly, "You know, Kiyomi-chan…too much angst in you. I can't really picture you in a happy life. No husband, for sure." He sighed dramatically, grinning evilly as he saw the hurt expression on her face, "Anyways, I'll leave you to your shopping then."_

"_I hope I'll never see you again." She spat, walking away._

_Her stomach grew bigger as the days passed on.__ Kiyomi ignored the looks people gave her when she walked on the street.__They were all judging her silently: just because she was pregnant didn't mean that she couldn't be single!_

_They were the people who watched her grow up, and now they secretly pointing fingers and gossiping about her behind her back? 'Unnecessary and stupid, really!' She thought angrily whenever they eyed her sympathetically or in distaste._

_She went shopping for fabrics in a local store and strolled home, a hand on her stomach. She liked placing her hand there: the baby didn't kicked yet, but she just adored the feeling of having a new, tiny life inside of her. Or maybe it was the hormones, making her feel very maternal. In fact, she couldn't wait to be a mom._

_Kiyomi sat on a rocking chair, knitting clothes for her baby-which was now due in a couple more months. She hummed a joyous tune, her fingers worked with the needles easily, stitching together a little blue sweater. Sure, laugh at her for thinking blue was the perfect color for boys, she personally found the robin bluish color appealing and signified the kind of characteristics she wanted her child to possess. Bright, warm and charming._

_Perhaps it was the familiarity with the use of needles made her careless, letting them accidentally prod herself on the finger. "Ouch." She clucked her tongue. A small droplet of blood slowly dribbled down her finger. The shocking scarlet fluid startled her; it made her instantly think of Hidan. That man who knocked her up._

"_No." She whispered in despair, placing the unfinished knit sweater on the chair and hurrying to the kitchen cabinet, opening up the first aid kit, looking for a bandage hurryingly._

_She knew it was a minor cut, however, the mere sight of blood made her ill. Furiously, she strapped the bandage around her finger, wishing for the tiny wound to disappear._

_Then at the exact same moment, something magical happened. She felt her baby kick. _

_It kicked!_

_The baby kicked!_

_Kiyomi let out an excited shriek, clasping her palm over her mouth. The stinging pain on her finger now meant nothing because she had something-someone much more precious on her mind._

* * *

"Yo, lil' punk, we're getting to get stationary for your new school year." Hidan whistled at the boy in the backyard playing with his pet rabbit.

"Really, really?" Himaru jumped up and down excitedly, "Right now?"

"Heck yeah!" His father waved him over as Kiyomi went to fetch her purse.

"Aren't we going to Detail Retails?" Himaru asked as he held on one of each his parent's hands.

"We're going to Revolutionary Stationary instead today." Hidan announced.

"Oh cool! I've been dying to go check that place out!" The boy smiled happily.

"Dying? I bet." Hidan smirked. Kiyomi nudged him disapprovingly.

"What?" He snapped, pulling himself away from her.

Kiyomi frowned, but then shook her head. Maybe he was just having a bad day.

Hidan went to push a shopping cart and caught up with them as they strolled down the pencil aisle. "Oh look," He said carelessly, picking up a pink pen, pretending to read off the label sticker, "These are, uh, what you call…vibrator pens."

Kiyomi snatched it out of his hands and corrected him, "Automatic pencil. Do you want one, Himaru?"

"Oh, I sure do want a vibrator pen!" Their son nodded enthusiastically.

Kiyomi clicked her tongue, shaking her head, "Pick a color."

"Hmm…I want black! And a red one!" The seven year old chirped, drumming his little fingers on the shopping cart.

"Nice choices, kid. My favorite colors too." Hidan nodded, picking two pencils out from the box and placing them into the cart.

Himaru beamed proudly. Oh ho ho! He chose those two colors because they seemed kickbutt! Daddy and Goddaddy wore those cool black and red robes and they were butt-kicking shinobis, so red and black must be the official colors of bad-buttness.

"I have to take a piss." Hidan whispered to Kiyomi, scratching his crotch.

She blinked at him in distaste, "Hidan, language."

Good gosh, this woman just doesn't give up on mannerism, doesn't she? How annoying!

He rolled his eyes, "I have to go to the bathroom."

She nodded, "Go."

Himaru and Kiyomi continued to stroll from aisle to aisle, examining binders, spiral notebooks and pencils. There were dinosaurs, ponies, music notes…different colorful graphics printed onto the stationary, which were obviously aimed for children Himaru's age. And of course there were bunnies! Himaru stood on his tipey toes as he tried to reach for a furry notebook with a rabbit's face on it, "Mama, I want that, I want that!"

Kiyomi looked at the cute notebook his son wanted and laughed, "Himaru, I don't think that's appropriate for school…"

"And why not?" Her son pouted stubbornly, his hands now on his hips.

"Well, you see…it's not that functional…Mama knows it's cute. I know it is, but the fur and bunny is a little too much." Kiyomi explained patiently.

Himaru puckered his lips and squinted his eyes, "Hmm. True."

"Come on, we can look for more better notebooks with bunnies on them. Or we can even get stickers and stick them on some plain colored notebooks!"

His mother's suggestion pleased him so very much. "Oh yes!" He clapped his hands.

Kiyomi grinned, "Good boy, let's go."

"Tsk, tsk." An unfriendly voice clucked behind her. "Who do we have here?"

Kiyomi inhaled sharply as she turned around, meeting eyes with the man she absolutely loathed.

"Masato," She nodded stiffly, her grip on her son's hand tightening. Himaru blinked up at his mother then followed her gaze towards the man in front of them. He looked more like a butthole than the first time he saw Daddy! And why was he looking at Mama like that? Grrr!

"Who the shit are you?" The tiny boy snarled.

The man chuckled deeply, scratching his neck in amusement, "Wow, Kiyomi-chan. Really? I didn't know you would fail this miserably as a single mother!"

Calm down, calm down. Kiyomi told herself, taking in deep breaths. Laughing lightly, she said, "I'm actually here shopping with my son _and husband_." Nudging her son with her elbow, Himaru pursed his lips in return, getting the hint to act along.

"Oh really?" Masato sneered, "I wonder what kind of scumbag would want a tainted woman like yourself and a kid with no manners whatsoever?"

"Scum like me?" It was Hidan.

Kiyomi almost cheered out loud when he came to the rescue; or whatever he was doing. Almost.

The silver headed albino strode over and stood behind the woman and the boy, putting his arms protectively around their shoulders.

Masato smirked, eyeing Hidan then at Himaru, "So you're the baby's daddy."

Kiyomi leaned back against Hidan's chest, feeling secure. As much as she despised Hidan's foul mouth and bold personality-she knew both Himaru and herself would be safe with him.

"He's my husband." She blurted out before she could realize what she was saying.

Masato cocked an eyebrow skeptically, "Oh really?"

Jeez, was this guy pissing Hidan off! His attitude seriously needed inspected and he deserved a kick in the ass. Or two.

Please play along, please play along. Kiyomi prayed silently: she knew Hidan wouldn't be pleased with her randomly dropping names, especially he had made it clear that he did not love them nor were they a family. More so a husband to her.

She could endure a beating after, but right now all wanted was for him to act along.

"Damn right I am!" Hidan said loudly, which surprised all of them. The way he raised his voice was a little too obvious. Noticing his own error, he quickly put an arm around Kiyomi's waist and pulled her close towards him for a kiss on the lips, adding to the dramatic effect. She blushed at his embrace and at how they were tricking Masato.

Himaru's eyes twinkled in delight, a wide smile on his face, "See? My mama and daddy love each other! So kiss my butt!" The boy wiggled his butt at the man.

Hidan cackled, patting his son on the head, "Atta boy. Now that's the spirit when people pick on your mom!" Masato frowned in extreme distaste as the father and son both mooned him right there in a store shamelessly.

"Good god, Kiyomi, what twisted kind of family do you have? I pity you. You could have been my wife, a lady in high society. Look what you have become."

She shrugged, feeling her confidence boost up while she was with the two guys she loved. She no longer felt degraded by his harsh words and grinned, "If I were, then I wouldn't be experiencing all the fun I'm having now."

"Fun?" Masato exclaimed, smacking his forehead, "What would your mother think of you?"

Hidan saw a hurt expression flash across her pretty face.

"She's dead to me." Obvious hatred in her voice, yet her poise remained calm, "Now if you will excuse us, my family and I would like to continue shopping."

Himaru stuck his tongue out at him and Hidan gave him the finger. With a triumphant smile on her face, the three of them held hands and walked down the pencils aisle to the calculator shelf. Masato huffed in disbelief, his head shaking continuingly.

"You can let go of me now," Kiyomi whispered, attempting to pull her hand away from him. Hidan glared at her and reached for her escaping hand, his fingers entwining with hers. He ran his thumb up and down her skin, shooting her a smug smile, "I like it when you act shy."

"I…I'm not." She stammered. She wasn't acting at all!

"Say whatever you want, sweetcheeks." He cackled, swinging their holding hands.

The merry chemistry ended, however, when he stood behind Kiyomi and Himaru at the register, Hidan was feeling giddy. His stomach keenly stirred and he had the thirst for blood. This was almost the same feeling he had when he had a boner-Hidan had the urge for a ritual. He wanted to kill. And who is the ideal sacrifice? Masato!

"Well, you know, I actually have to go do something. With Kakuzu." He lied, pushing Kiyomi and Himaru away a little too quickly. She eyed him suspiciously. His attitude turn was just like PMS.

"Okay." She muttered, taking their son's hand, "We'll see you later?"

"H'm." He gave his son a pat and her a spank, "Bye."

"I wonder what that was about." Kiyomi said to herself. Himaru nodded as they walked home, slightly dumbfounded.

* * *

Hidan strode to the direct opposite route where the woman and boy went, glancing around. He was trying to find that Masato dude and luckily spotted him in the parking lot. Well, not a parking lot, but a lane where he had his carriage with a horse and servant.

"Oi, Masato!" Hidan yelled, scurrying over to the man.

"What do you want?" He asked in disgust.

"I want to talk to you." The albino smiled politely, looking at the servant, "In private."

Masato raised an eyebrow, "What could we possibly have in common to talk about?"

"Ohh, I dunno. Kiyomi?" Hidan scratched his neck, "You had a thing with her, haven't you?"

He heard someone stir in the backseat of the carriage. Masato-fuckface's wife perhaps? Good.

Masato looked around, a little nervous, "Fine. Let's go somewhere else."

"Good idea." The Jashinist nodded in agreement.

The two men walked over to an alley hastily. Masato was the first to talk. He threw his arms out in the air, "So? What do you want?"

"I'm offering you redemption." Hidan smirked, fiddling with his Jashin rosary.

"For what? From who?"

"For Kiyomi. From Jashin-sama." The silver-head whispered lowly.

"Who the hell is that?" Masato shook his head, "Kiyomi that idiot is married to a douche slash a lunatic. What a shame." Hidan gritted his teeth, his hand gripping tightly around his scythe.

"What, you're telling me you're going to give me redemption with that?"

"Oh yes." Hidan grinned menacingly, "Just you and me."

Horror was suddenly written on Masato's face as he realized Hidan was not joking with him, "What…what the hell are you talking about?"

Hidan chuckled at how the wimp was still trying to act tough and shrugged, "We're going to have some fun."

Before Masato could open his mouth to scream for help, Hidan knocked him out and hoisted him up on his shoulder. It was good no one was on street.

Carrying him into the depths of a forest where he made sure no one followed nor will hear anything, Hidan tied the unconscious Masato up on a tree; he himself, sat down on a tree trunk nearby to wait for him to wake up.

A few damn hours later, Masato woke up with a huge headache. "Ugh, what in the-"

"Ahh, finally awake, you douchebag." Hidan stood up, stretching his hands.

"What the hell? Why am I tied up to a tree?" Masato demanded.

"Jeez, tone it down a little, will you?" Hidan mocked, circling him like a hungry hyena.

"What…what do you want? If you want money, I have lots-" The man began to stutter.

Hidan chuckled deeply, "I'm not Kakuzu and I'm just having my ritual with you and Jashin-sama."

"Who the fuck is Jashin?" The poor man snapped in confusion, receiving a punch in the jaw.

"Jashin-sama doesn't appreciate people addressing him like that." Hidan warned, "Now, you also insulted my sweetcheeks, didn't you?"

"Who? Kiyomi?" Masato spat blood from his mouth to the ground. Damn, this albino sure knew how to throw a fist.

"Bingo." Hidan patted his head, "Now, tell me a little about yourself. You're supposed to be her ex-fiancé?"

"Dumb girl wouldn't marry me." Masato shrugged, "Her mom arranged the marriage because they were poor after her dad died…"

Hidan let out a laugh, "Sweetcheeks marrying for money? Maybe in your next life! Why'd she not marry you?"

"I kissed her then and she fought back, silly wench." Masato shook his head remembering how stubborn Kiyomi was, "Before her mother and I knew, she left her home."

The mere thought of his sweetcheeks even being checking out made Hidan clench his fists and grit his teeth; more so even being kissed forcefully! Only he got to do it, no one else!

"She sure is silly, isn't she?" Hidan snarled.

Drawing out the Jashin symbol with his feet out of second nature, he licked his lips, smiling menacingly like a predator ready to prance. Masato trembled at the sight of Hidan; he could not possibly imagine what this religious albino was capable of. And that frightened him.

Casually picking out a kunai from his side pocket, Hidan charged the weapon at him, making Masato shriek and shut his eyes close. He was relieved when he realized Hidan didn't stab him, but just drew a small cut on his forearm. "You're letting me go now, right? I promise I'll never mock Kiyomi again…"

Hidan cocked an eyebrow amusedly, "Tsk tsk. I've only gotten started." He drew out his tongue and licked at the sharp weapon which was dripping blood, "Plus, you haven't met Jashin-sama yet. I doubt you will ever have the privilege to see him anyways." His skin color turned into black and white, almost skeleton-like.

"What?" Masato wailed miserably, his eyes widening, "Just let me go!"

"Hahahaha!" Hidan roared in laughter, "You sound like a girl ready to get raped! Don't worry, I'm not into that kind of thing. Just pain." He pulled out one of his weapons- a pike from his cloak and instantly stabbed himself in the stomach. Blood oozed out both of their mouths; Hidan had his mouth open in a sadistic grin whereas Masato groaned loudly in pain and terror.

"Doesn't that feel so good? Don't you feel revived already?" Hidan taunted, pulling the pike out and this time stabbing himself in the left thigh, "Hah, fuck yeah!"

Snot, blood and tears were rolling down Masato's scrunched face as he begged for forgiveness, his legs jerking and crimson liquid flooded out his left thigh.

"I'm giving you an easy time," Hidan reached out a hand to pat Masato on the cheek, "I would stab myself in the cock just to make you shriek like a girl, but then again, why would I want to do that to myself?"

Masato just whimpered, his voice cracking like a poor dog being kicked. But he wasn't a dog. He was a man who kissed his Sweetcheeks.

"Look how pathetic you are now!" Hidan cackled in a twisted fashion, "Now I can end your suffering. But then again, suffering is good…where shall I do it? Hmm…"

He pretended to think by tapping his chin, staining the red liquid onto his face. But he didn't care. He suddenly snapped his fingers. The loud sound startled Masato, who was starting to get unconscious, "Please, just kill me…" He shut his eyes close, "I can't do it anymore."

"Poor baby." Hidan mimicked a childish tone, "Why not? I know exactly where to make my final stab, and I think it's perfect." He raised his pike, cocking an eyebrow. He had never tried this before, ever in his rituals and never imagined ever doing this sort of gesture, because it seemed…gay. But it should be worth a try. With an excited smirk on his devilish face, Hidan penetrated the sharp object right through his lips to his skull. Feeling the pike in his mouth made him groan in disgust. This was seriously an odd action. Hidan pulled it out between his lips, studying Masato's scrunched face: the man spat out a huge load of blood and the twinkle in his eyes vanished almost instantly.

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get for kissing sweetcheeks." Hidan pointed at his face and snickered.

That was Hidan's favorite part of the ritual. Seeing them squirm in their last moment and the life draining out of their eyes. It was like the cherry on the top of the cake! Or popping a virgin's cherry. Same thing. It was orgasmic to him; he felt his whole body tingle in intense excitement before his wounds patched themselves up and his skin color return on his torso.

"Hm." Hidan shrugged, wiping off the blood on his face, hands and chest. He sat down on a tree trunk lying aside, staring at the bloody body. This was a good ritual. Not only Jashin-sama was pleased, he himself thought he found the perfect person to sacrifice. He also got a kick out of killing this silly bastard. With a pleased smile on his face, Hidan stood up, putting back on his cloak and walked away; leaving Masato's corpse tied on the tree. He stretched his arms and cracked his neck as if he just finished a vigorous work-out. Damn that felt good.

* * *

Kiyomi opened the door, eyeing Hidan suspiciously. He would normally just barge in, but today, instead, he knocked on the door. His hair was quite messy and some sort of insanity was written on his face. He was avoiding eye contact with her. Kiyomi reached out a hand, brushing his cheek, asking concernedly, "Where did you go?"

"For a stroll." He shrugged, licking his lips, "I'm tired now."

She beamed, wrapping her arms around him, placing her cheek upon his chest.

'I love you.' How much she wanted to say that to him! But whenever she had the urge to, she bit on her tongue before it could roll out her mouth.

Hidan stiffened from her embrace, pulling her arms off of his waist. Stupid bitch. Why did she have to make it so hard for him?

Good thing she didn't notice the blood stains splattered on his cloak.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I apologize and admit that this chapter lacks detail description. I just thought it was necessary for how the story flows. Hope you all liked it, ****despite the once again long chapter****. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**And most importantly, have a great summer!**


	10. Pleasant & Unpleasant Surprises

Being mean to Kiyomi was…well, sort of hard. She was just so obedient and hot as heck. Hidan tried to focus on whatever tiny thing she might have done to tick him off but it was almost impossible. She did everything to please him, so caring and sweet.

He groaned when she handed him a cup of tea. Shit, how the fuck did she know he wanted some iced black tea? Damn he need to come up with something to distance her away from him.

Sipping on his tea-which ice and sugar were both at his favorite amount, he frowned and thought hard. He was actually using his brain this time. Then it hit him; yes, since he was so good with thinking by his lower half…then a wide smirk spread between his lips. Aha!

"I'm, uh, going to go out and get something." Hidan muttered before leaving the house. Kiyomi frowned. He had been slightly distancing away from her, what did she ever do wrong?

It was all Kakuzu's idea. He had told Hidan to 'simply' go to a thrift shop and buy a gift. Hidan had easily come up with the suggestion to give Kiyomi a Jashin pendant but received an uber huge smack on the back of the head from Kakuzu. Hidan honestly thought that would be a great present!

"Get the wench a bracelet or barrette…something pretty. Just not a ring, rings send a complete wrong message." Kakuzu had instructed in detail.

Obviously unimpressed, Hidan had retorted, "What do you know about women and their fascination with little pieces of crap?"

"Obviously more than you. Who would want a pendant from you?" Kakuzu rolled his jade eyes.

"My son!" Hidan snapped, "He likes it very much. Just as much as my sweetcheeks likes my coc-"

"I don't need that specific information, Hidan." Kakuzu growled in disgust. When will this Jashinist just stop referring to sex every single second? "Just do what I say. Pick out the present carefully. Use your puny little brain to actually think about what she may like."

Hidan hesitated for a little while before pointing his index finger angrily at his partner, "Hey! How dare you fucking say I have a small brain?"

Kakuzu gawked at Hidan, taking no interest whatsoever in arguing about the Jashinist's intelligence.

This pissed Hidan off even more, making him hoot loudly, "Well, 'Kuzu! I have a big cock to replace my lack of intelligence and that helps me get laid very easily!"

"I highly doubt that that is something to take pride in." Kakuzu shook his head wistfully.

Seeing his Akatsuki supposedly-ally belittle him when the subject was about his pompous manhood seriously offended Hidan, "Kakuzu, how dare you!"

The dark skinned man shrugged, "I simply speak my mind."

"You…moneyfucker!" Hidan didn't give up.

"And you are a woman fucker." Kakuzu closed his eyes.

"Jashin-sama says you will no longer be blessed no more." Hidan folded his arms across his chest.

Kakuzu smirked, "Your grammar, Hidan." He knew that pair of violet eyes were shooting him a death glare, "That's why I said you have a small brain. You're stupid."

"I'm not stupid!" Hidan screamed in defeat, throwing his arms out in the air in defeat.

Kakuzu opened his eyes, "Really, Hidan."

"You…" Hidan clenched his fists, not being able to have a witty comeback, "Argh!"

"Hey dude." Hidan waved at the store owner, swaggering over to the counter, drumming his long fingers at the glass surface.

"Hello, sir, may I service you today?" The owner of the thrift shop asked politely.

"Why you sure may!" Hidan laughed boldly, "I'm getting a gift for a chick, and uh, I don't know what I should buy."

"A chick?" The owner raised an eyebrow, "As in a sister, a relative, a fiancé, a girlfriend…or you mean a real chicken?"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Uh duh, just some bitch."

The owner cleared his throat, trying to get his mind straight of what this customer wanted, "Is the lady very close to you? How old is she, what color does she like…any ideas?"

"Um, we're not too close. We fuck and stuff, but yeah. I don't want her to get clingy and shit. Her age? Hmm…she's like, uh, twenty-five? I'm not sure. And I don't think she has a favorite color. But I like purple on her," Hidan rubbed his chin, thinking hard, "The purple really brings out her snowy skin and chocolate eyes, like a porcelain doll. Yeah, I think I want to get something purple and nice, girly. My bastard friend of mine told me to get her a bracelet or necklace. But y'know, I don't know." He shrugged, shooting the owner a smile.

"Well then," The owner cleared his throat again.

Gee, this customor must have two alter egos or something; he kept highlighting the fact that the woman and his relationship was strictly based on sex, but when he began talking about her, his eyes would look off into no where, sparkling. This silver haired man certainly loved the woman he was buying a gift for, so why not make it special?

"Well then," The owner repeated once again, "I have some for you to check out, and if you don't like it, we have more. Just let me…" He bent down and unlocked the glass exhibition case and brought a tray with jewelry on it. "There are rings, earrings, anklets, bangles…"

Hidan waved his hand annoyingly for him to shut up and examined through the pile of luxury, silver, gold, jade, handcrafted…until a piece grabbed his attention. Well, technically speaking, two pieces. It was a pair of earrings, studded with diamonds, each with a unique, crystal clear amethyst embroidered in the middle. It sent chills down his spine when he saw it. It was perfect. With a satisfied grin, he pointed at them, "I want those."

* * *

Returning to Kiyomi's house and welcomed by a hug from each his son and lover, he patted the boy's head and told him to run along while he pulled Kiyomi's hand, entering the bedroom.

"Hidan," She whispered, touching his arm, "Is everything okay?"

He was eerily quiet.

He shot her a smug yet handsome smirk, reaching his hand into his pocket and pulling out a petite, velvet box.

Oh gosh, he wasn't going to propose, was he? Her heart pounded, her throat ready to burst out with a shriek.

"Sweetcheeks." He looked at her with his mesmerizing violet eyes, "I want to give this to you."

He opened the box, and it shimmered. It wasn't a ring, but it was something just as good.

It was a pair of earrings, just as stunning as his eyes.

"Hidan, it's too extravagant…it's beautiful." She couldn't believe her eyes, her body was trembling in excitement.

"You're beautiful. You deserve it." He faked in a romantic tone. Yeah, she was gorgeous, but saying something like that made him want to puke. Stupid Kakuzu told him to do this.

Yet hey, it's working. She was totally buying this romantic shit! Her eyes were sparkling like she was on crack or whatever. Her lips were slightly open as she smiled. Oh how he wanted to shove himself-no, not now. He mentally shook himself.

Her chocolate brown eyes blinked at him before she leaned over, kissing him so passionately on the lips, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

'_Thank you' was the substitution of 'I love you' to her; since she will never have the chance to tell him how much she loved him._

"Er, yeah, sure, whatever." Hidan stammered, feeling awkward. It's not like he was really giving it to her without a hidden agenda. And he got it at a thrift shop, so totally not worth this hype she's channeling right now.

Hidan forced a chuckle, ruffling her hair as he pushed her gently away from him, "I'm glad you like it. You should put it on and show me sometime."

Kiyomi beamed, her face glowing pink, "Okay, why not now?" She picked up an earring and gestured to hoop through around her earlobe but Hidan abruptly grabbed her wrist, stopping her. She blinked at him confusedly. Gee, his grip was rather tight.

"F—fine, Hidan-danna." Kiyomi struggled to pull herself away, rubbing her wrist, "I'll just wear it next time. Don't be mad."

"I'm not." Hidan muttered, giving her a pat on the cheek before leaving the room, leaving Kiyomi sitting on the bed with mixed emotions.

What was he doing? Sure, he was moody most of the time, but his temper was borderline erratic! She didn't know men had symptoms of PMS too.

Shaking her head and negative thoughts away, she looked back down at the pair of earrings in the velvet box. They glittered in the most glamourous shade of purple, which was the exact same color of her lover and son's eyes. Her lips couldn't help themselves by curving up pleasantly, her fingertips admiring the luxurious jewelry. She felt like a princess-she loved receiving gifts, especially from loved ones. The giddy feeling inside of her was the same when she saw the white gown her father gave her when she was thirteen. It made her feel important and pampered. It wasn't bad to be spoiled every once now and then.

* * *

"Hey kid," Hidan patted his son's head, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Fo' shizzle, daddy!" Himaru nodded as he scratched Trix's back.

Hidan cackled, shoving the folded note into his son's hand, "Give this to your mom."

"Why don't you give it to her?" His son asked, "She's just in her room..."

Hidan lowered his voice, pretending to look to the left then right, "It's a secret."

Himaru's purple eyes sparkled in delight, "Oh goody! I love secrets! Can I read it?"

"No, but I promise I can share more secrets with you sometime." Hidan lied.

"I'll do it." Himaru put it into his pocket, "Don't worry."

"Good. I know I can always count on you." Hidan patted him on the little hand in approval.

"Duh, no shit daddy." Himaru rolled his eyes.

"I'm out for a stroll now, kiddo." The silver-headed father waved as he left the house.

"Hey Himaru." Kiyomi walked to the backyard, greeting her son, "How are you and Trix?"

"I'm good, Trix is chillin'." Himaru answered, picking up the rabbit.

"Chillin'?" His mother repeated, a little confused.

"Chilling out, cool." The son explained, "He's pretty fly."

His mother shot him another puzzled look.

"Mama, you don't get to many terms." Himaru sighed, "You're not cool enough."

Kiyomi laughed, "Well I guess being fly isn't terribly important. Those aren't serious words, Himaru."

Himaru giggled, his eyes widening, "Oh, Mama," He stuck his hand into his pocket and handed her the piece of paper, "Daddy left you a note."

"Oh!" She smiled, taking it from his small hand, "Thanks, Himaru." She unfolded the crimpled note and on it was Hidan's scribbled handwriting: '_Meet me at the hotel at 1 o'clock. You know which room_'. She blushed, quickly stuffing it into her pocket, "You didn't read it, did you?"

"No, mama." Himaru shook his head, "Is there a secret in there?"

"No." She lied guiltily, "Of course not."

It would be time for Hidan and herself, without Himaru's disturbance-although their 'family' time was quite precious as well.

* * *

Kiyomi strolled back into her bedroom and picked out a nice but cheap dress, because she knew Hidan would tear it off into shreds anyways. Underneath, she wore a brand new set of expensive lingerie. She had bought the pricey undergarments a few weeks ago, waiting for the chance to wear them. Today seemed like the day.

She hummed a merry tune as she fixed her hair and put on the pair of earrings Hidan had previously given her. Admiring her own reflection, she had a sweet smile playing upon her lips. It was like going on a romantic date with her lover-except Hidan has nothing to do with romance whatsoever…but oh how much she wished he did.

"Mama will be back to prepare dinner, be a good boy, okay?" was what she told Himaru before putting on a cloak and leaving the house.

In her bag were candles and rose pedals: she wanted to arrive at the hotel early so she could set the place up first, just to set the atmosphere as romantic yet sexy.

Picking up the key at the front desk, she ignored the strange look the hotel owner was shooting her. Kiyomi silently unopened the door, a mixture of women's perfume and musk-the smell of sex went straight into her nostrils. She frowned, looking around the room and-"Oh my god." She gasped, sharply.

On the hotel bed, two naked bodies were grinding their loins towards each other, passionately-no, almost furiously. The silver hair belonged only to one man and the woman? She didn't know. But the wet slapping of the bodies weren't the only sexual sounds in the room.

"Ahh, Hidan, ohh faster!" The naked woman was bouncing up and down on top of him screaming loudly, kneading her own breasts, "Mmm, ahhh, harder!"

"You just love that, don't you?" Hidan laughed, giving the woman a spank, making her squeal.

Kiyomi stood at the door, completely petrified and paralyzed by the raw scene in front of her.

She didn't notice herself staring until the unknown woman scowled at her, "Wrong room, bitch!"

"I- I know, I'm sorry…" Kiyomi stammered, her eyes darting to the floor at her toes.

"Mina-chan, don't talk like that, sweetcheeks and I know each other." Hidan scolded, spanking her again, causing 'Mina' to moan in pleasure, "Ohh! I'm sorry, Hidan-danna…ahh!"

Hidan groaned loudly as well. These two shameless people just reached their orgasms right in front of her. Kiyomi's stomach tied into knots, she couldn't breathe-but what hurt the most was her heart. It was like it was stabbed and now it was sinking in its own blood.

"'Sweetcheeks'?" Mina exclaimed in distaste, but then rubbed her cheek against Hidan's chest purring, "Why don't you give me a nickname too?"

Why did he call Mina by her name?

Why doesn't he ever bother to call her Kiyomi and not 'sweetcheeks'?

And why the fuck was Mina calling him 'Hidan-danna'? That was what _she_ addressed him by in bed, not other women!

"You know I love your name." Hidan kissed her forehead. Mina giggled in response, eyeing the intruder at the door, licking her lips, "You know, we could always have a threesome…"

Hidan snorted, but stroked Mina's bare back, "What's up, sweetcheeks?" He had a grin on his face. _A satisfied grin. _

Watching him make love to another woman and caress her after was sickening.

Tears increased in Kiyomi's chocolate brown eyes. She tried to hold them back by forcing a smile on her face, "I…I brought you lunch." She held up her bag as her voice cracked, "Roasted ribs, your favorite." She dug out a neatly wrapped lunchbox and placed it on the table by the door, bowing at the two of them, "I'm sorry for my disturbance." She didn't notice the pair of violet eyes staring intently at her the whole time.

Hidan's smirk hardened stiffly.

Damn, learning the fact that she made him lunch made his stomach twist and turn, maybe he crossed the line a little too much. That horrified, hurt look on her face made him feel like whenever he forgot to stab himself directly in the heart during his rituals. Ahh, fuck. He was feeling bad for her. What the heck? Hidan never felt bad for anyone, certainly not this bitch! Wait. Sweetcheeks wasn't a bitch. She wasn't one, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself. She brought him roasted ribs, for Jashin's sake!

For the first time, he wanted to kick himself in the shin for hurting her like that; the way she glanced away offendedly by his blunt actions and the way her pretty face twitched…

Hidan hated when women cried, but he couldn't help himself for wanting to reach for her hand and apologize.

Turning the knob with her sweaty palms, Kiyomi ran out the room and dashed down the hall, angry tears streaming down her cheeks. Running into an empty alley, she collapsed onto the ground, sobbing hysterically. _She had sworn to herself never to cry over Hidan again!_

She thought things were going smoothly between them; he had gave her the earrings and she was expecting today to be a private time to cuddle just for the two of them. Maybe even his chance to apologize for being such a jerk to her lately. But it appeared that he was a bigger jerk-face than ever!

"We fucked with her alright." The whore, Mina laughed, tossing her head back.

Hidan pushed the prostitute off of him rudely, "You didn't. I did."

"What's the matter? Don't you want a round two?" Mina draped an arm across his chest, wanting to straddle him again.

"No, hands off." Hidan snapped, "Your hour is up anyways."

"Fine with me." Mina yawned, rolling to the side of the bed, not shy at all that her chest was fully exposed.

"Well, Mina," Hidan began, sitting up from the bed.

"Hmm?" The whore closed her eyes.

"I have a pretty nice shaft, right?" Hidan asked consciously. He would never ask this embarrassing question to anyone, thanks to dumbass Kakuzu, making him lose faith in his own manhood!

"Um, it's not too shabby." Mina answered with another yawn, "You're hot too, so it just adds to it."

"I knew it!" Hidan threw a fist into the air victoriously, jumping off the bed, "Thanks, slut. Now get your perky ass out in fifteen minutes. Bye!"

He scrambled to the wooden floor, pulling up his pants and he was out the door before his cloak was on. Sweetcheeks wouldn't be that hard to track down.

* * *

Easy enough, Hidan spotted her skinny self crouched-almost collapsed on the ground of an alleyway bawling her heart out.

"Whatcha doing, sweetcheeks?" A voice rose behind her. It was Hidan.

Kiyomi continued to cry into her palms, choosing to ignore him. She heard him click his tongue in annoyance. She then realized a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist tightly, "I told you to be there at one o'clock." He whispered.

"It doesn't matter anymore." She spat, hatred rolled off the tip of her tongue.

"I'm sorry for having you to see that." Hidan nuzzled at her neck. She struggled but it only made him hug her tighter, "Mina-chan and I were just fooling around."

"So fucking each other is 'fooling around' to you," She howled in disgust, "So Himaru was just the result of us fooling around!"

"I didn't say that, sweetcheeks." Hidan growled, thrashing his warm tongue onto her bare neck, "I like how you taste more anyways."

"Don't touch me!" Kiyomi snapped, pushing him away, "I don't want you to use your dirty, disgusting body to touch me."

He grabbed onto her waist, "Disgusting? Really?" He grinded himself shamelessly against her lower back, "I find my body quite attractive and sexually talented. Don't you?"

Her skin prickled in sweet agony as she felt his erection pressing against her dress.

"What else did you bring in that little bag of yours?" He whispered huskily, letting go of her and picking up the bag. She wanted to snatch it back but he held it up high, teasing her.

"Hidan." She warned, extending her palm out at him.

He turned around so his back was facing her and hummed as he scanned through the bag, "Ohh, scented candles, rose petals…" She huffed embarrassingly behind him.

"Didn't know you were quite a romantic!" He teased.

She just stood there glaring at him, frowning, "It doesn't matter anymore now." She grabbed the bag from his hand and tossed it into the garbage bin next to her.

"Kakuzu wouldn't appreciate that." He joked.

She didn't say a word.

"Fine, look, I'm sorry." His eyes darted away from her, "After my rituals I sometimes have the urge of having sex and uh, well I had to wait till one for you. So I picked up Mina at the whorehouse."

"What the fuck kind of explanation is that?" She asked, furiously. Her eyes were full of rage, her hands curling up into tight fists.

He folded his arms across his chest, "Mmm, sweetcheeks, swearing doesn't fit your persona."

"Stop changing the subject." She grumbled, "You had sex with her. Easy as that."

"Yes I did." He shrugged, "It's not like a crime or anything. No big deal."

Hurt was the emotion on Kiyomi's face, "How could you? You were supposed to meet me after…we were going to have sex on the same bed! Do you know how unhygienic and insulting that is? I thought that room…" Her voice trailed off.

"Hmm?" He was listening intently.

"I thought that room was ours. I dressed up for today…" She mumbled, tears increasing in her eyes.

"I noticed. And you wore the earrings I got you." He added with an understanding smile.

She nodded; her lips trembled as she tried to hold her tears back. He was feeling funny as she stared at him with mixed emotions.

"Happy birthday?" He tried. He was quite sure he'd be expecting a slap across his face, but…

Kiyomi threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest; her tears instantly wetting his cloak.

"Err…sweetcheeks," Hidan whispered, not exactly knowing what to do, his hands awkwardly in the air. Should he give her a pat on the back? A spank on the ass? A kiss on the forehead? Kakuzu didn't teach him any of this! That Jashin-damned, stitched, money-ass-kissing freak!

Kiyomi continued to sob into his chest, despite knowing he hated it when people cried.

Half hurt, half insulted; she didn't know how to react:

He remembered! He remembered her birthday.

No one remembered.

Not Himaru.

Not even herself, but him: this outrageously horny, foul-mouthed rogue who fucked countless women actually remembered her birthday.

"I want to go home." She whimpered, "Take me home."

Holy fuck! Thanks to Jashin-sama, he finally said the right thing at the right time!

Hidan picked her up bridal style, as her arms draped themselves around his neck.

"Sorry, sweetcheeks." He cooed, "I won't do that ever again. Well, at least not in this town."

That was the best he could do!

"Shut up, will you?" She wept, clinging onto him tightly.

"Fine, fine." He smirked. He knew she had started to forgive him.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The next chapter shall be the longest smut I've attempted to write. Not too long, just 2000 words or so, but still.**

**Reviews would be insanely amazing! :D**


	11. Once Upon a Smutty Time

Author's Note:

Thanks once again, to all of you who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

And here is the smut I promised. 2500 words accelerated to 3700 something.

I have no idea how that happened. Um…enjoy?

* * *

"I'll let you be on top?" Hidan offered once they set foot into the house.

She squinted her eyes at him, "Hidan, it's not sex that I'm talking about-"

"Sweetcheeks," Hidan warned, "This is a very significant step in our little 'relationship', I'm actually letting you be the dominant one in bed this time."

She pursed her lips, "But…a present would be fine, it doesn't always have to be sex."

"You're telling me you want a fucking present when I'm offering you such a great deal?" Hidan exclaimed dramatically, smacking his own forehead.

"No, no." She grabbed his arm, gulping, "The best present would be you being with me."

"So that means we're fucking." His eyes lightened up again.

She sighed, "Fine. You sure you're letting me be in charge?"

"Yes." He smirked.

"And I can do anything?" She asked, arching an eyebrow with a smile playing between her lips.

"H'm." He nodded, secretly curious about what she was capable of doing.

She bit her lip, blinking at him, plotting about all the dirty things she could do to him. "Come." She took his hand and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Sit." She ordered, giving his shoulder a gentle push. Thud. He sank into the mattress.

He felt his throat go dry. It wasn't like he never had sex with dominatrixes, but his Sweetcheeks.

Ohh…this was something special. His innocent little Sweetcheeks attempting dominance.

His eyes blinked at her intently, curious of what she might just do.

She shot him a sly-or shy grin, hurrying off. She put on a CD, slow, romantic music-which Hidan preferred calling 'sexy music' played as Kiyomi began swaying her hips along with the music, closing her eyes. She played around with her long dark hair, slowly stripping out her dress. There she stood in front of him, only in a black laced bra and matching panties. Next, her hands traveled down to her own breasts above her bra. "Mmm, ahhh." She let out an erotic groan. "Do you like what I'm wearing?" She asked seductively.

Hidan swallowed and answered, "Yeah, but I'll like it even more when it's off."

She gave him a nod, "As you wish." Slowly, in a teasing matter, Kiyomi unhooked her bra and tossed it to the side, smirking at Hidan. She had never touched herself and now she was doing this in front of Hidan. The mere thought of this made her wet.

"Damn tease." He stared at her in awe. One of her hands was now inside her own panties, playing with herself down there. Her other hand squeezed at her own nipples. "Hidan-danna, I'm so wet." She sighed, mischievously stripping off her damp panties.

"Soaking wet now, aren't you?" He licked his lips, "Let me help you with that."

Her eyes fluttered open and glared at him, "Not yet."

She climbed up on his lap, completely naked. "This is rather annoying." She pointed at his cloak.

"I'd say my pants are more annoying." He nudged her with his erection.

Ignoring him, she tore open his Akatsuki cloak aggressively and tossed it onto the floor. His muscular, bare, broad chest was finally exposed. After kissing his brows, jawline and nibbling on his Adam's apple, she traced her fingers along his Jashin rosary, then stopped at his chest. She ran her hands up and down his chest, then she kissed one of his nipples, twirling her tongue around it.

"Ugh, shit." He cursed, putting a hand on her thigh.

Her lips curved up into a smirk as she licked his other nipple. She left wet kisses along his chest and pushed him down onto the bed, her tongue trailing down to his naval area. She could feel him eagerly grinding himself up to meet her, but she held him down.

Pulling down his pants slowly, his lustful member sprung free. She frowned in distaste, "Hidan, no boxers?"

"I was trying to catch up to you from the motel, I scrambled." He explained. He was waiting for her answer or a scold, but instead he inhaled loudly. She had taken him all into her mouth immediately, circling her tongue around his cock. The taste of pre-cum filled her mouth but she ignored the taste, and was all focused on teasing him.

He began to buck his hips against her head and she suddenly stopped, standing up, wiping her mouth, "You need to take a shower first, before we continue."

"You-!" Hidan glared at her, "You tease!"

"Giving you half a blowjob is the best I can do right now." She shrugged innocently, "I can't forget that scene at the motel. Go wash that whore's smell off of you. It reeks of shit."

"Sweetcheeks," He shook his head annoyingly, "It was just her perfume…"

"It stinks." She insisted, pushing him into the bathroom.

"You're right." He agreed, "I prefer the faint taste of innocence you have. Honey, roses and other sweet things." She blushed at his words but mentally shook herself: he was comparing her to a whore, of course she was much better than that!

"Whatever. Scrub yourself clean." She put her hands on her hips.

"Shower with me?" He pleaded, his eyes staring at her breasts. She looked at him disapprovingly. He pointed at his nude erection, "You did this to me. You were playing with fire and now you have to extinguish it."  
Kiyomi rolled her eyes, "Fine." She shoved Hidan into the tub and pulled at the tab, letting ice cold water fall down onto him.

"Fuck!" He screamed, "Sweetcheeks!"

"That's what you get for doing something so horrible to me." She smirked triumphantly. Before she realized, he had pulled her into the tub by the wrist, causing her to shriek, crashing into his broad chest.

"Taste of your own medicine." Hidan grinned, turning on the hot water and holding her in his arms. Her teeth were chattering due to the cold, "Damn you." She mumbled, nuzzling against his warm, bare chest.

"Oh ho ho. Damn good-looking me." He laughed as he brushed away his silver hair that fell to his forehead. No more hair gel for him today.

"You know," She said, cupping his face, "I think you look rather sexy with your hair down too."

"I am the definition of sexy." He whispered huskily, his fingertips drawing circles on her waist.

"Hidan!" She shrieked, as one of his hands cupped her womanhood.

"Shush." He demanded, pushing her up against the bathroom wall. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, almost out of nature.

"You haven't been kissed down there in a while now, have you?" He smirked, slowly bending down; his tongue trailing down from her breasts to her stomach, playing around her bellybutton, making her abdominal muscles tingle at the ticklish yet sensual feeling. He lifted her legs onto his shoulders so her thighs were next to his cheeks.

"-no, I haven't." She closed her eyes, wishing for him to do so, "Will you do it, please?"

"Anything for my birthday girl." He smirked, his tongue sneaked down to her throbbing anticipation and lashed in, making erotic sounds as the two sensitive skins collided.

"Oh fuck." She muttered as his tongue thrashed deeper into her sensitive flesh.

"Sweetcheeks," He warned between licks, "No swearing for you. Or else." He caused her to moan louder as he gently nibbled on the most sensitive spot of her womanhood.

"Sorry," She panted, "I just, oh Hidan. Oh…ahh."

His talented tongue danced its way around and inside her wet pussy, his lips surrounding her folds. She moaned and tossed her head right to left against the wall, biting her lip.

It felt so good, she felt so light, she was losing gravity-

"Hidan, I-" She shuddered as she reached her orgasm, her body shaking at the intense pleasure and her skin shivering beneath the showering water. Her toes squirmed and her knuckles pale as she held onto him. Hidan laughed, standing up so he was eye-level with her. He pushed away a wet strand of black hair that fell on her face and stroked her wet, glowing cheeks, "Like that, birthday girl?" He asked, dipping down to kiss her fiercely on the lips. She could taste herself and moaned into his mouth as a response, her legs still dangled loosely around his waist.

"Now let's try this." Hidan suggested evilly, flipping her backwards so she was facing the bathroom wall. He captured her wrists and held them high above her head. Feeling her own breasts tightly pressed onto cold, solid surface was an oddly erotic feeling. He pressed a knee between her legs so they were apart and she felt his long fingers dancing around her smooth thighs, moving higher and higher. She shook as his index finger pressed at her sensitive nub. The bundle of nerves sent electric shots around her womanhood, arousing her more than ever. Kiyomi felt his lips on her shoulder, planting a butterfly kiss on her shoulder blade then the nape of her neck. The next moment she realized, he pushed himself into her, taking her from behind.

"Oh!" She gasped as he thrust his shaft into her again and again.

"Do you like," Hidan grunted, suckling on her earlobe, "Being taken like this?"

The hot water still showered upon their tangled bodies, steam clouded the bathroom. Kiyomi's face was flourishing red and panted, "Yes, it's just…I'm supposed to be in charge-"

"You can do that later." Hidan grinded himself even deeper into her, making her whimper in protest. Her breasts were pressing against the wall, which she couldn't decide whether felt good or bad. Hidan seemed to notice her feeling uncomfortable, so he snaked his arms around her waist, cupping her breasts from behind. Kiyomi let out a sigh of relief and licked her lips.

"That feels better now, right?" Hidan said, his palms playing with her breasts while his fingertips caressed the two rose buds.

"Yes," She threw her head back, her hair hitting him on the shoulder, "Yes…"

Kiyomi's lusty whimpers were music to his ears; as were his deep grunts to her.

The familiar feeling of euphoria swarmed in their lower stomachs and both of their backs arched in a wavy angle as their ecstatic moans echoed in the steamy bathroom.

She collapsed into his chest from yet another orgasm, her face so red and her head woozy. Turning off the shower, Hidan scooped the weak, exhausted Kiyomi up and brought her to their bed. Placing her down gently, he said, "Stay here, kitten."

She nodded, sitting at the edge of the mattress hugging her knees.

Gee the sex was really wearing her out!

Out Hidan came again from the bathroom, this time with a cashmere towel in his hands. He threw it over her and dried her and himself off. Playfully, he ruffled her wet hair with the towel, making her giggle and causing some droplets of water to roll down her bare chest.

Staring at her breasts, he felt himself getting hard again.

"This birthday session isn't over yet," He smirked mischievously, "Your ultimate prize, the riding me part hasn't been fulfilled yet. I've pleased you, now I want you to give me some foreplay!"

"But…" She was a little tired!

"Ah," He clicked his tongue, "Don't dare say you're tired." Gee, he read her mind again.

She pursed her lips to conceal a smile, "Fine."Glancing around, hesitantly, she sighed, "Um, go lie down." To be quite frank, she had no idea of what to do or say.

Hidan patted her cheek with a grin and got on the bed, just as she told him to, "Then?"

"Just let me think," She said, embarrassedly. He was so…shameless-no, comfortable with sex!

Almost out of unconsciousness she covered her bare chest with her arms, crawling closer to him. Nervously, she looked at him, licking her lips.

There on the bed he settled, his elbows supporting him up on the mattress. She could obviously tell he was restraining himself, his jaw clenched, muscles on his arms tense. His chest moved up and down as he breathed heavily. His magenta-like eyes never left her body. She could literally feel the fires of desire burning within his and her stomach.

He made her feel wanton. Alive. She wanted to experience the pleasures of life, of intercourse with him and him only.

Cuddling next to him, she wrapped a hand around his erect shaft. She heard him inhale loudly as she began pumping him. Her lips kept themselves busy by kissing him on the jaw, leaving a few hickeys on the collar bone, licking his chest; her tongue teasing his nipples once again. "Do you like it so far, Hidan-danna?" She murmured between her kisses.

"Fuck yeah," He nodded, "But I would prefer your pussy than your hand. Even though your hands are quite talented as well. Sweetcheeks, oh damn, I…"

"Hmm?" She purred wickedly, slowing down the pace of her hand.

"I, oh…I think I'm cumming." He growled, running his fingers through his hair.

"I see." She smiled, stopping.

He groaned in agony, almost in a tortured sense, "Sweetcheeks, just let me cum,"

"As you wish." She smiled again, pleased. She continued to pump his cock with her small hand, this time almost furiously.

"Argh, fuck!" Hidan let out a raspy roar as he came almost instantly, his hips leaving the mattress, releasing his seeds into mid air. The white, sticky fluid splattered onto her chest, neck and a few stray drops on her face. She let out a muffle cry in awe.

It was a surprise to her on how she could make him so…in heat.

Seeing his lover sitting in front of him with his cum on her gave him yet another boner, "You look so fucking sexy right now," He growled, reaching a hand to caress her pink cheeks, "You know that?"

Smiling proudly like a girl who just won a trophy, she just stared at him dumb founded.

Hidan brushed a droplet of his cum off her chin and dipped it in between her lips. Obediently and almost out of nature, she suckled on his intruding digit.

Cackling in delight, Hidan grabbed a clothe off the night stand and wiped her clean, "Now let's bring on the main course!"

Kiyomi let out a nervous giggle, "How are we going to do this?"

"Sit on my cock." Hidan instructed, concisely and vulgarly. As always.

She swallowed hard as she felt her throat go dry. She blinked at his huge erection.

"Yup, don't hesitate!" He pointed at it.

She pursed her lips, still conservative about this position they were going to attempt.

It was like he knew what she was hesitating about; "Don't be shy! You already gave a blowjob and handjob and-"

"Hidan, I-I know!" She stuttered, "Just…" She took in a deep breath and inhaled.

He gazed at her and nodded sternly, "Go on, sit on it."

"But…" She bit her lip. It was so big. How did he even manage to put that thing inside her all the times they had sex? It seemed impossible!

"Sweetcheeks, don't leave me here waiting for you." He urged.

Pressing her palms on his chest, she slowly sat down onto his hot, swollen shaft, letting him slide inside her wet slit. "Ahh," She gasped.

He was completely inside of her. All of him.

The sex they've had were always explicit, but this time, it was the rawest.

"Hidan, I-" She continued to chew on her lip uncertainly.

"Just do what your body tells you to do, Sweetcheeks." Hidan cooed, guiding her by moving his hips up and down, thrusting into her sweet wetness.

"Hidan-danna, oh dear lord, I can't, it's so…" She panted, beginning to grind her loins to meet his. It felt so good, it was as if she was floating in the air.

"Hmm?" Hidan urged, continuingly thrusting into her.

"It's so…" She licked her lips and panted, "It's so big…"

"Well, that's very nice of you to say." Hidan cracked a side grin, his hands rubbing her waist.

Aha! Of course he had a fucking big cock!

Kakuzku can suck it! Ew, no. Wait, what?

"Now try sitting up and down more aggressively. Or even left to right. You'll feel even fucking better, I promise you that," Hidan smirked sexily. She obeyed, and yes how he was true.

Her lips were now open, her eyes misty, her breathing loud and airy, her nails digging into his chest, cutting him. Naughtily, she licked at her index finger, with a small drop of his blood.

"Mmm, Hidan-danna," She sighed, "You taste exquisite."

"Do I?" He smirked, taking her finger away from her mouth and towards his own. He suckled on her finger, making her giggle.

"Good girl." He complimented, caressing her bare thighs and hip. Steadying his hands on her soft bosom, he brought her up and down onto him again and again, allowing their naked bodies to make wet, slapping sounds.

"Yes, oh good gracious," She couldn't stop the moaning. Her breaths sharpened as every time she sat down on him he hit her core. Up and down, up and down. She closed her eyes, quickly getting very used to the action.

His hands settled firmly on her waist with a mischievous smirk on his face. She eyed him doubtfully. In a speed second, he had grabbed her and tackled her, so now he was on top.

"Hidan!" She complained, "You promised you'd let me be in charge!"

"Whatever," He cackled, leaning down to murmur against her ear, "I'll give you the most mind-blowing fucking you'll ever have."

She let out a whine as a protest.

"Isn't this," Hidan grunted as he plunged deeply into her, asking his question with his teeth gritted and giving her deep yet slow thrusts, "The, best, birthday gift, ever?"

"Hidan," Her moans were the answer, "Oh god, oh…"

"Not god," He squeezed her two mounds, "Me."

"Yes, ahhm, Hidan…" She licked her lips, "Please…"

"Please what, Sweetcheeks?" He asked wickedly, all of a sudden stopping his thrusts.

She wiggled her waist in protest, "Please just take me!"

"Ah, ah." Hidan rubbed her cheeks, "I believe we had this lesson before. Say the right word, or else no more this for you." He gave her another thrust, prompting her.

"Ahhh, please, Hidan-danna!" Kiyomi could feel tears in her eyes; she was dying for his embrace, it was so hot... she wanted him, so badly.

"Hmm? I'm waiting, Sweetcheeks." He teased, his tongue circling her right, perky nipple.

"I want…" She bit her lower lip, opening her legs even more, "I want you. I want you to…touch me. Fuck me…oh just please fuck me, Hidan-danna!"

"There we go! I like how you're still all about manners when you're begging for sex," Hidan exclaimed proudly, entering her once again, only harder with a quickened pace. "Do you like that? Hm?" Their hips grinded toward each others; he could feel himself completely surrounded by her femininity. Her soft skin, the rosy smell of her, the way her black locks and breasts bounced while he pounded her, her passionate chocolate brown eyes glistening in euphoric tears. Oh, and her sweet, sweet voice that moaned only for him-

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, letting him completely in.

"Oh, Jashin-sama," Hidan closed his eyes as they rolled back, he bit his lip, causing it to bleed. He then licked at them, tasting the familiar taste of copper turned him on even more. He then dipped down to kiss her, his tongue probing into her mouth, tasting her sweet juices as well as sharing the bloody taste with her. She groaned into his mouth, her fingers sinking into his hips. The pressure of her hands on his skin and the blood caused him to reach his climax. He quickened up his pace faster than ever, sending her off the edge as well.

Hidan came inside of her almost instantly, causing Kiyomi to scream in ecstasy and arch up violently, her body leaving the mattress completely. "Hidan-danna!"

"Ahhh, fuck!" He roared, releasing his seeds into her hot core. Both of them shook at the intense climax, her nails clawed at his back as he tried to catch his breath, his head buried in her neck.

"Hidan," She murmured, "Hidan-danna…" She touched his back, which was now scarred with her marks, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

He chuckled, "I told you already, I like it when it hurts. And, uh, I'm sorry too, about that whore thing." Kiyomi didn't answer; which made Hidan assume she was angry again, but instead she had already lulled off into a slumber beneath him, as he drained her out after hours of hot, steamy sex.

He sat beside her on the bed, looking at her as she slept, breathing oh so lightly. He pushed a strand of her raven black locks behind her ear, tracing her jaw line and contours of her lips. She sighed, turning her head the other way. He should let her rest for a while.

* * *

Hidan got up and put on some trousers, trotting out the room. He noticed his son sitting in the living room watching the new episode of Chibi Shinobi.

No way. How long have they fucked? The brat's already back from school?

"Hey brat," He greeted, secretly hoping the boy hadn't heard any of their loud sex. Himaru looked up and smiled, "Hi daddy!"

The older albino walkerd over, whispering, "It's your mom's birthday, do you want to go get her a cake with me?"

"Cool, sure!" His son nodded, turning off the television. The silver-heads threw on their cloaks and set off for the bakery.

"Daddy, what were you and mommy doing in the bedroom?" Himaru asked.

Hidan scratched his head, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about. How long have you heard us?"

"Ten minutes." Himaru answered, "You were like, 'roar'! And Mama was screaming. Are you abusing her again? You know I can call for domestic abuse!"

"Abuse?" Hidan smirked. Sexually, sure! "New vocabulary, I see. Well…your mother and I were just…wrestling, for fun."

"Ohh that does sound fun, can I join next time too?" His son's eyes twinkled.

"Ew, heck no!" Hidan smacked the child's head.

Himaru pouted, "Daddy, that's domestic abuse! I can get the police to get you arrested!"

Hidan glared down at him and the boy stared furiously back. After five seconds of an intense eye contact showdown, the two of the burst into roaring laughter. Roar!

* * *

**A/N:**

**I feel so dirty, I am so embarrassed.**

**I apologize for the lack of terms and words used, I'm still learning…**

**I have published a new story called, '**_**How to Be Inappropriate**_**' and it's a collection of humorous and smutty oneshots with Hidan, Kiyomi and the gang. I thought this would be the best way to let this story slowly get on track to what it's heading for.**

**I really hope you guys can check that out!**

**Reviews will be delightful :)**


	12. A Sweet Birthday & Unexpected Visitor

"Wow," The two albinos exclaimed in awe as they step foot into the bakery.

The cake section was quite magnificent; there were about two and a half dozen hand-crafted, exquisite cakes for different events on display. The colors and styles were all over the place: unicorns, cars, sex organs(Himaru had been pointing at a cake shaped as a penis asking what a bachelorette party was; Hidan refused to answer), donkeys(why the fuck would anyone want an ass cake, Hidan wondered)…then the duo set their magenta-colored eyes on one particular cake.

It was obviously designed for Easter-there were four chocolate rabbits, each with a ribbon around their necks. The frosting was pink and white. The layers included cream, pudding, peaches and it was a vanilla flavored cake.

"Ohh…I like this one!" Himaru pressed his little nose against the exhibition glass. Hidan pulled him away, "Me too. Let's get it."

"Hi, I want that rabbit cake. Can you put 'Happy Birthday' on it?" He asked the baker who was smiling friendlily at them behind the counter.

"Of course, sir. We make the best customized cakes in the country." The bearded chef gave them two thumbs up, "It will be ready soon. Would you also like to add a name?"

"Yes! K-i-y-o-m-i." Hidan spelt out the name proudly and paid for the cake.

"Good job, Daddy, you can spell now!" Himaru hugged his father's waist, causing the older albino to smack him again on the head in a playful fashion.

The father and son walked back to the house, taking turns holding the boxed cake.

"I bet Mama's going to be so pleased!" Himaru skipped, his fingertips playing with the ribbon on the box.

Hidan chuckled in agreement, "You bet! Careful with the skipping now, you might trip."

Himaru looked up at his father and beamed.

Oh boy, he loved Daddy so, so much! His 'love' and 'caring' was not like daddies are supposed to be like, but he sure likes the heck out of it!

"Daddy, daddy. You go wake Mama and I'll set the cake up!" Himaru urged, pushing his father's bottom.

Hidan swatted his little hands away, "Hey, that's sexual harassment!"

* * *

Tiptoeing into the bedroom, the Jashinist found his lover still fastened asleep, naked under the bed sheets. She was breathing lightly in a soothing rhythm, a few strands of her dark hair fell loosely on her forehead. He could see her cleavage heaving and it made him smile. It was always nice to know he could screw women so senseless they would be so tired!

Hidan bent down so he was at the same eye-level as Kiyomi. He kissed her, suckling gently on her lower lip. She frowned in her sleep, a moan coming from her throat, "Hidan-danna…"

He continued to violate her lips until her chocolate orbs fluttered open.

Waking up, she was face to face with the handsome albino. She sat up slowly, her body rather sore from all that sex, "What is it?"

"Your birthday celebration isn't done yet." He smirked, rubbing her cheeks. Her eyes widened, not being able to believe his words.

"We had too much today, I'm exhausted." She quickly shook her head, blushing.

Hidan cackled, "Sweetcheeks, you're getting a dirty mind too, I said nothing about fucking. I'm talking about having cake. Himaru and I went to get it for you while you were…passed out."

She gulped, punching him on the arm, "Baka! Who said I was…"

"Come on, you don't want our son to wait for you now, do we?" He pulled her up from the bed, "Put your arms up." He instructed. She did what she was told and he tucked a frock dress over her shoulders, "There."

She grinned at his sweet gesture, "Thank-"

Ugh, not 'Thank You' again. "Let's go eat cake, I'm starving!" Hidan cut her off.

"You sit tight." Hidan guided her to the sofa, "Your son is getting the cake. In the meantime…" He plopped down on the sofa and pulled her down onto his lap, "Let's make you pretty."

"You mean I'm not pretty?" Kiyomi asked, consciously.

"Nah, you're gorgeous as fuck." Hidan whispered into her ear, "I just want to put this on." He tied the ribbon from the cake's box around her hair, "There, today's robin blue."

She kissed him on the cheek, awaiting their son's appearance.

"Dun, dun, dunnnn!" Himaru chanted as he carried the cake out from the kitchen onto the coffee table carefully, "Ta-daaaah."

"Oh, Hidan, Himaru!" Kiyomi cupped her face in delight, "I love it. I absolutely adore it."

"I told you, Daddy!" Himaru clapped his hands, planting the candles shaped in the numbers of '2' and '5' onto the creamy cake, "Daddy, go get a lighter!"

Hidan saluted them with a grin, scurrying back to the kitchen once again.

"Mama, mama, look." Himaru pointed his index finger at the chocolate rabbits on the cake, "That's you, that's Daddy, that's me and that's Trix."

Kiyomi beamed, "Aww, that is so sweet and thoughtful of you, Himaru-chan! But how about Mister Carrots?"

Her son tilted his head, "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! Well, I can break the bunny Trix is in half and Mister Carrots can be his butt or something."

Kiyomi giggled, "Come here." She hugged her son tightly, planting a big, wet kiss on his cheek.

"Ew, mama!" Himaru joined in with a series of giggles.

The family began relishing the fine, delicious cake in plastic plates with plastic forks. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I'll go get it!" Himaru put down his plate and scrambled to the door. Swinging open the wooden front door, Himaru demanded, "What do you want, old hag?"

"Is your mother's name Kiyomi?" The mid-aged woman asked.

"Yes, so what?" The boy asked back, rudely.

"May I talk to her?" She asked, her voice very eager.

"But she's celebrating her birthday." Himaru stared at her from head to toe, why the heck was this old lady looking at him with her eyes twinkling? He did know that his hair was styled nicely today, but ew! Maybe she was a pedophile!

"What's taking so long for the kid?" Hidan asked, stuffing another chunk of cake into his mouth. Kiyomi shrugged, giggling as she wiped a bit of whipped cream off his chin. He gaped at her. Smirking, she licked on her finger, simply teasing him.

"You little vixen-" Hidan chuckled, leaning forwards to kiss her but paused when their son ran into the living room.

"Mama, an old hag is asking to see you. She's at the door." Himaru said, frowning.

Kiyomi glanced at Hidan and placed her plate of cake onto the coffee table, standing up, "I'll go see who it is." A weird feeling stirred in her stomach as she walked to the front door.

* * *

"Kiyomi-chan!" The woman exclaimed once she saw her appear at the door.

Kiyomi's eyes widened; it was her mother, Noriko.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice monotonous.

"Can't I come visit my old house and wish my own daughter a happy birthday?" Noriko exclaimed innocently, sounding almost offended by Kiyomi's coldness towards her.

"Let me think," Kiyomi pretended by playing with a strand of her hair, then glared at her, "No."

"Kiyomi-chan." Her mother tried.

"Don't call me that." She snapped, "I don't appreciate the fact that you even dare come find me now. I heard you remarried. What about the vows and love you and Daddy shared? Weren't they anything?" Kiyomi then laughed, "Oh wait. They weren't worth much because we were poor after Daddy's death. And all you want is money, isn't it?"

"Kiyomi, I changed, I'm not like that anymore." The middle-aged woman clutched her collar, "Please do believe me."

Kiyomi snorted, "Wow, coming from a woman with a four carat ruby wedding ring."

"Who's the person talking to your mom?" Hidan asked his son, who was now eating cake beside him.

The boy shrugged, "An old lady."

"Did she say who she was?" Hidan asked again, chewing with his mouth open.

"Nope." Himaru kicked his legs, "But she was staring at me like I was a celebrity!"

"Hmm." Hidan rubbed his chin. Maybe it was someone from her past? He'd better check this one out!

Putting his cake down on the table, his son looked up, "Daddy, where you going?"

"To look at our visitor, make sure she isn't troubling your mom." He rolled his eyes. Himaru jumped off the sofa as well, trailing behind his father like a dog.

"Hey, sweetcheeks." Hidan greeted, snaking an arm around her waist. He glanced at the mid-aged woman at the door. Weird, she looked like his Sweetcheeks-just a cougar version of her.

"Who's this?" He asked, kissing Kiyomi's earlobe.

"Nobody." The woman in his arms stated coldly.

A hurt look was written on Noriko's face. She was however, eyeing Hidan up and down, like she was checking him out, analyzing him.

"Who are you?" He demanded, instead of getting an answer from Kiyomi.

Noriko's eyes lit up, "I'm Kiyomi's mother. You are?"

Kiyomi put her hand over Hidan's, her voice abnormally sweet, "Hidan, just go back and eat the cake."

Um, of course he's not an obedient one!

He stood his ground and grinned at Noriko, "Hi, I'm Hidan."

"And I'm Himaru!" Their son popped his head out between his parent's legs.

"Nice to meet you two!" Noriko beamed, shaking hands with them, her eyes glistened as she studied Himaru's face, "I'm your grandmother."

"Hi, nana!" Himaru grinned goofily, running over to hug his new found grandma!

Reaching over to put a steady palm on her son's shoulder, Kiyomi pulled the boy back behind the door, saying icily, "Goodbye, mother."

"Happy birthday, Kiyomi." Noriko said sadly, frowning and pouting, trying her best.

Aww, even Hidan felt bad for the woman.

"Goodbye. Take care." Kiyomi managed to squeeze out something nice.

Looking at her daughter once again, then at Hidan and Himaru with eager glances, Noriko left their house slouching. Kiyomi snorted, slamming the door shut.

"Mama, that was mean!" Himaru whined, "She's my nana, how can you kick her out?"

"Don't call her that." Kiyomi demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Sweetcheeks, what's wrong with you? She was a nice lady!" Hidan scolded.

"Since when do you care when people are nice to you?" Kiyomi snapped, a little too defensively. Hidan glared at her in disbelief.

This wasn't the Sweetcheeks he knew. She was channeling her bitch mode today. Sheesh.

"I'm not a fan of you right now." Hidan said, sounding obviously upset.

"Well, gee, sue me!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically, feeling as if she was sixteen again, getting scolded by an adult for no reason whatsoever. "You don't know what she did."

"I don't," Hidan agreed, "But whatever she did, she was just trying to make it right again."

Kiyomi spun around, trembling irately, "Nothing," she held up an index finger, "Nothing will be alright. I will never forgive her. Don't you dare stand here and point fingers at me."

Hidan sighed, "Fine, I give up. Just go ahead and throw a tantrum."

"You don't get it, do you?" She snapped, "She nearly ruined my fucking life, and now she's here to ruin my birthday. I was going to celebrate it with you and Himaru, now look, you're yelling at me! What did I do wrong?"

"I'm not the one that's yelling right now." Hidan shook his head wistfully, pushing past her, setting for the front door. Kiyomi felt defeated tears in her eyes. Why was Hidan turning his back on her too?

"Hidan," She called behind him with an almost inaudible voice, choking back a sob, "I'm sorry."

He closed the door.

"Himaru," She tried, looking at her son.

He pouted, folding his arms across his chest, looking away from her.

Hmph, although he felt a little bad for mama, she still shouldn't have been so mean to nana!

* * *

Kiyomi strode back into her bedroom, lay on the bed and buried her face into her palms. She wept silently. They were just having fun in the living room, almost like a normal functioning family, and all of a sudden she has to come. To remind her of her past. She had a lover, almost husband-like and they had a son. They shared laughter and tears. Just like everything was before Daddy died. Tears streamed down her cheeks, thinking of her father's death and mother's change of heart brought back so much pain.

Hidan exited the house, wandering around the streets. He then spotted the middle-aged woman sitting on a bench nearby, clutching her collar with a devastated face.

"Um, hi." Hidan waved awkwardly, "Can I join you?"

Noriko nodded with a smile. Hidan sat down, crossing his legs.

"I'm so terribly sorry for having you to see that." Noriko sighed.

"That's quite alright." Hidan said, understandingly. He stuck his hands into his pockets and kicked at the pebbles on the ground, not knowing what exactly to say.

"You aren't Kiyomi's husband, are you?" Noriko asked, raising her eyebrows.

Hidan let out an uncomfortable laugh, "Nope."

"But you are the father of her son, right?" Kiyomi's mother asked eagerly.

"Guilty as charged." Hidan smiled smugly, "Did you have any other kids besides Kiyomi? I mean, after you remarried and stuff?"

Noriko looked down at her lap and exhaled, shaking her head, "No, never. I only loved Kiyomi."

"Then why did you have to force her into that marriage with Masato or whatever the heck his name was?"

"Was?"

"Yeah." Hidan ignored the fact that he basically admitted that Masato was dead, "He was bullying her and all that jazz."

Noriko blinked, her eyes getting red and sniffled, "I didn't know he was that bad of a person! If I knew better, I wouldn't let my dear Kiyomi-chan marry him from the start!"

"Well, you can't judge people by their book's cover." Hidan said sternly, incorrectly quoting Kiyomi's words when Kakuzu came over for dinner.

"You mean don't judge a book by its cover?" Noriko corrected him.

"Exactly." Hidan nodded his head in agreement, "He won't be harassing her anymore though, no worries."

"Oh? And why is that?" Noriko asked. Jeez this lady has a lot of things to say, huh?

"Let's just say he and I had a little talk." Hidan shot her a dark smirk.

Noriko eyed him in a weird sense, "Oh. Good."

Then there was silence. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked.

Hidan shifted on the bench, feeling extremely uncomfortable.

"Thank you," The middle-aged woman spoke again, breaking the silence.

Hidan looked at her. What was up with the 'Thank You's? Was this a genetic thing? Jeez!

"Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I…I won't be showing up ever again. Just promise me to keep her safe and happy."

"Err…I guess I'll try my best, ma'am." Hidan scratched his neck.

"Good, good." Noriko patted his hand, "I should get going. My husband is waiting."

"Yeah, sure." Hidan shrugged, "You, uh, take care."

"You too. Please keep Kiyomi happy." The woman bowed at him in a polite manner before walking away.

Hidan pursed his lips at the request. Since when was it his responsibility to make her happy? Sure he can give her a good fuck every now and then, but everything's kind of different now, after Kakuzu's 'suggestion' of keeping a distance from her.

He didn't answer. The old hag had walked away already anyway.

* * *

"Where's your mom?" Hidan whispered to his son, who was playing with Trix quietly.

"Sleeping." Himaru whispered back, "Daddy, do you think Mama's mad at me because I talked back at her? I feel so bad now."

Hidan couldn't help but crack a smile, "I'm sure she isn't. She's just not feeling well today. You know she loves you." Ugh. What the fuck? Did he honestly just say 'love'? Jashin. He better go rinse his mouth. Yuck, yuck, yuck…fuck!

"You're right, Daddy." Himaru nodded, feeling much more easy and relieved, "I love you too."

'No!' Hidan blinked and smiled awkwardly at his son before hurrying away. What's up with all the love? Shit! Kakuzu was right…because he was so close to them, they love him. What kind of stupid logic is that? Sheesh this pagans.

A Jashinist doesn't need love. No.

Sweetcheeks and he were just fuck buddies, like Mina-chan. They are just a little more 'close' because they have a freaking kid together. That's all.

But remembering the cold attitude his sweet Kiyomi had towards her mother made him worried again. Knocking on her bedroom door, he quietly entered. Climbing onto the bed, he pulled the blanket over the two of them. "Sweetcheeks." Hidan cooed softly.

She didn't respond, just continued to lie there with her back facing him.

He knew she was upset. Sighing, Hidan put an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him so her back was pressed against his chest. She shut her eyes close: tears were ready to roll again. "Sweetcheeks." He said again, snuggling against her.

She had Hidan, she had Hidan, here with her. A smile reappeared between her lips.

Kiyomi patted his hand as an answer. Satisfied with her respond, he kissed her on top of the head, "Happy birthday."

He was so sweet...she wish he was like this every day. Maybe he was just being nice this particular day because it was her birthday. Then she must cherish this current moment. Not dwell in the past but truly live in today.

"Hidan-danna?" Kiyomi spoke, gently and carefully.

"Hmm?" He asked, stroking her hair softly.

"Can I hold you?" She requested, a certain amount of doubt in her shaky voice.

"H'm." He nodded stiffly. He loosened his arms around her to let her turn around.

She glanced at him shyly before wrapping her own arms around his waist and placing her cheek upon his chest. Unconsciously, Hidan put his thigh over hers, his hand on her upper waist. "Thank you." She murmured before falling asleep. 'I love you' was what she meant.

Hidan then caught himself staring intently at her curly eyelashes, which he always loved to kiss-Damn it! Hidan cursed at himself: he just couldn't get his bloody hands off her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please check out How to Be Inappropriate as well; if you're don't know what that is, it's a spin-off series of this story! It will be very much appreciated :)**

**Also imaginary Jashin rosaries for those who review!**


End file.
